Dream
by Andy Depp Ackles
Summary: Max, Alec and all the transgenics have to move out of TC and set up camp in the forest. Max and Logan find a weird doctor who is their last hope but he has some unconventional methods. He asks Max a vital question -does her heart belong only to Logan?
1. Tense

**Dream**

A/N: This is based on a dream I had. When I'm finished with all the chapters I will upload the actual dream. This story is MA all the way!

By Andy Depp Ackles

DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel etc. (Wish I did own it though. It would not have been canceled on my watch.)

RATING: All ages-further chapters may differ.

SUMMARY: Max, Alec and all the transgenics have to move out of TC and set up camp in the forest. Max and Logan find a weird doctor who is their last hope but he has some unconventional methods. He asks Max a vital question -does her heart belong only to Logan?

**Chapter1-Tense**

"Max, Logan's on the line." Dix called from the higher level of command. Max walked up the steps.

"Hey stranger." Logan said looking at his screen.

"Hey." Max said swallowing a lump in her throat. "Thanks for hitting me up."

"Sure Max. What's wrong?" Logan looked worried.

"We have to leave Terminal City." Max said awaiting Logan's reaction.

"What?"

"We have to find a safer location, Logan."

"Why, what happened?" Logan asked looking concerned.

"Another mob broke in. They killed two transhumans that were patrolling the border." Max thought back to the bloody incident and shivered.

"What about the toxins?"

"They don't care. They want us dead, and they would rather breathe in toxic waste than let us live in peace." Max said angrily.

"Where are you gonna go?" Logan asked wondering what he would do if Max was gone. He tried not to show the hurt on his face. Assuming the worst he thought of her moving to another continent. 'Calm down. That's probably impossible.' Logan thought to himself. Maybe she would just be moving to another country. Logan braced himself for her answer.

"We're gonna try to find the most secluded part of the forest."

Logan was so relieved he was dizzy.

"I mean it's not as protected as TC but at least there won't be angry mobs or police around." Max said smiling at Logan. She saw the relief on his face.

"and no more toxic TC air would mean that you could become a regular visitor if you want." Max said once again smiling at Logan.

"You know I've been meaning to breathe in some clean forest air." Logan smiled back.

"It would have to be temporary though, until things have calmed down with the police and the public." Max thought about how long that would take.

"Then were would you go?" Logan looked worried again.

"Then we'd sneak back in when they weren't looking." Max said conspiratorially.

Logan laughed "Need any help with anything?"

"Actually I called to ask you to find a clear route through the sewers for us."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks." Max felt a new hope rise within her. Maybe everything would be alright. After everything was sorted out with TC maybe her and Logan could try the cure thing again. Suddenly Max could sense someone enter the command centre and her happy feeling was gone.

"Gotta get back to work Logan, call me later." Max tried to wrap things up with Logan as quickly as possible before-

"Hey Max." Alec called as he walked up the stairs to higher level command. "Oh, hi, Logan." Alec said with much less enthusiasm than his usual greetings. Their last fight had made things extremely tense between them. The whole of command froze and became silent. Alec and Max thought back to the fight.

"Max. Max. _Maax_. Hey!" Alec said waving his hand in front of Max's face.

Max swatted his hand away with more force than necessary. "What?" She said scowling at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Alec said holding his soon to be blue hand.

"Nothing." Max growled.

"Okay, well Logan said he was coming to see you today."

"Okay." Max said not focusing again. She was busy typing on commands main computer.

"Do you want to see him?" Alec asked gently leaning against the desk.

"NO! Make sure he stays out! He can't come here."

"and if he-"

"You just make sure he stays out at all costs, alright?" Max cut him off.

Alec knew that Logan wouldn't take no for an answer easily.

"Okay." Alec shrugged his shoulders. He wondered why Max was so adamant about not seeing Logan but he couldn't say that he didn't like her choice. Alec walked over to a group of transhumans and transgenics discussing the new firearm mission. They needed protection against the mobs before things got out of hand. The mission was extremely covert though. If Max knew about these missions she would figuratively kill them, or literally. Alec wasn't sure. He wondered where Mole was. He usually loved these meetings behind Max's back.

Max was aware that Alec had come to talk to her about something but she was too focused on her conversation with Mole. He was at the perimeter with a few other transgenics who were patrolling. Some stupid kid had thought it was cool to sneak into TC. He had actually made it to the sewer entrance a few times and was beginning to be a pain in Max's ass. She was trying to hack into some sewer surveillance that they had set up a week ago and it just kept bustin' on her. She would have to go down there herself and sort this out. A few minutes after Alec walked away Max told Mole she would meet him there and she took the earpiece off and walked down the stairs. As she walked towards the little group that Alec was standing in she wondered why they suddenly broke off their conversations. She was just too preoccupied to care. "Alec, I'm gonna help Mole at the border be back in 20."

Alec nodded and Max walked out of command.

20 minutes later the secret meeting was over and Alec was getting back to his office when Logan walked in talking to Dix. It was time to cover for Max. Command was extremely crowded and Logan didn't hear Alec try to call him into his office. He didn't want to tell Logan to get lost in front of everyone. Eventually Alec walked over to Logan who was still talking to Dix. He saw Alec walking towards them.

"Alec have you seen Max?"

"Actually she won't be able to see you today."

"Why not?"

"She's busy, you know, she's got too much to do right now. Everyone's busy."

Logan looked around and besides a few transhumans working to fix a piece of equipment, everyone else was talking or laughing and some transgenics were making a bet for how long they could hold their breath.

"Alec, she wanted to see me."

"She's not here." Alec was getting a little defensive.

"Where is she?" Logan raised his voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the two men.

"I told you, she's busy."

"Then I'll wait."

"Look, she just doesn't want to see you." Alec had to tell him the truth.

"I don't believe you." Logan said shaking his head.

"Look, Logan, she doesn't want you here man."

Everyone in command was watching them argue, just waiting for someone to snap.

"She asked me to come Alec." Logan wasn't going to move a muscle.

"I guess she changed her mind." Alec said wondering why Max couldn't tell him to go herself.

"Why didn't she tell me herself then?" Logan asked almost reading Alec's mind.

"Like I said, she's busy."

"I know you're her so-called boyfriend Alec but you can't keep her away from me."

Alec was suddenly furious. Logan had hit too close to home. He was right. He was only the pretend boyfriend. He had no claim in this matter.

The two men stared each other down for what seemed an eternity when really it was only a second. The tension in the air was almost tangible

Everyone besides Logan could hear someone approaching command as they were silent.

Alec cussed under his breath, he was gonna be murdered when Max found out that he hadn't got rid of Logan. But Logan wasn't his job anyway.

As Max entered command she noticed that it had suddenly gotten full of people. Everyone was staring at her and it was silent. She could hear dozens of heartbeats. Two of them were skipping beats and one of them was slower than all the rest. She saw Logan. Why was his heart skipping beats? Was there something wrong with him? She had never really listened to his heart before but lately she had been fine-tuning her senses.

But whose heart was also skipping beats?

She scanned the room. She noticed that everyone seemed frozen in place and they were all looking to the centre of command which was were Logan and Alec were standing. Their stances were tense. Max wondered what the hell had been going on. Alec looked like he was about to start throwing punches.

"What are you doing?" She asked accusatorily as she walked over to Alec.

"I told him you were busy." Alec was confused.

Max grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest office closing the door behind them. "Oh great." She muttered as she realised it wasn't an office, it was a broom closet and it was pitch black as well. She had been in such a rush to get a little privacy from all the eyes focused on them in command that she didn't think. She suddenly turned towards him. Their faces were mere inches away from one another. Max noticed that both their hearts paced at 300 miles a minute as they jerked their heads away from each other. She ignored her heart and began to accuse him.

"_What the hell was that?_" She whispered and shouted at the same time.

"_What?_" Alec whispered back.

"_I said I would be gone for 20 minutes! Not forever!_"

"_You told me to keep him away!"_

Max thought back. Alec hadn't seen her earpiece. Right.

"_I wasn't talking to you." _She just whispered this time sounding only mildly irritated. "_I was on the phone with Mole."_

"_I didn't see the phone."_

"_I was using the earpiece, Alec."_

Alec thought about it. "_Dammit." _Why hadn't he been paying attention? He was probably too busy trying to get Max's attention. "_Sorry Max I didn't know."_

"_It's okay." _Max whispered. She didn't want to fight with Alec about this.

Alec was prepared for her wrath but backtracked. "_What?"_

"_I said it's fine Alec, it wasn't your fault." _Max was kinda shocked that he couldn't believe his ears. She wasn't that horrible to him all the time was she?

After that they had come out of the closet (literally not figuratively) and explained to everyone that it had all been a misunderstanding. Alec and Logan hadn't quite gotten over it though. That evening the mob attacked, killing two transhumans patrolling the border.

"Hi." Logan said with an unreadable expression on his face. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Alec was wondering if maybe he should just leave the way he came. Then Logan broke the silence. "So I'll contact you later about those maps Max."

"Okay, thanks." Max gave a reluctant smile. Logan pressed a button and the screen went blank.

Max turned to glare at Alec. He just looked innocently back at her. "What?" What had he honestly done now? Wasn't coming to say hi to his 'girlfriend' acceptable?

"I thought you and Logan sorted things out." She raised and eyebrow at him as he leaned against the desk. Alec thought about his answer. Max hadn't actually heard the fight. She didn't know that Logan had called them out on their pretend relationship. And to Alec's disgrace, everyone besides Max knew that he was desperately holding on to it. Alec had no choice now but to tell Max the truth.

"I think we should go someplace private to talk." Alec said looking around at the once again crowded command centre. Max saw what he meant and lead him into her office. As she closed the door Alec walked over and leaned against her office desk. She wandered if he had a problem remaining upright.

"So what's the problem?" She asked stopping a couple of meters away from him and crossing her arms.

"When there was that big misunderstanding yesterday…" Alec knew his neck was on the line here.

Max's eyes got suspicious. "Yeah?" She said impatiently.

"Well, he kinda knew that we weren't going out."

"How?" Max asked. She sounded more upset than angry.

"He just guessed." Alec cautiously shrugged.

Max frowned. She hadn't told him in some way had she?

Alec saw that Max's mind had turned on herself.

"It wasn't your fault Max. I mean we don't even look like we like each other…" Alec swallowed before continuing. "Let alone…love…each other." Alec said trying to hide the bitterness of his statement. He hoped Max didn't notice his hesitation and the hurt in his voice. But at the same time he just wanted to confess everything bottled up inside of him. It really was driving him crazy. He saw Max look at him with a puzzled expression and he just smirked at her before any true emotion was recognised.

"I guess you're right." Max muttered looking at the floor. "Who were we trying to fool."

Alec was about to correct her on the 'we' part but he accepted his responsibility and was guilty for actually enjoying the part after a while. It was an excuse to check up on her whenever he felt and an added excuse to be around her. He knew that now everything was out in the open he didn't have that luxury anymore. The thought made his heart…ache? He had no description for the emotion running through him recently. A sensation that was completely alien to him.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alec asked after a long moment.

"**I**'m going to tell Logan the truth." Max placed emphasis on the 'I' part, letting Alec know that this had nothing to do with him anymore. He couldn't take this torture. He had to get away from Max.

"Okay." He said leaving her office without another look at her.

Max sat in her office doing work for another two hours but what she was really doing was postponing her video call to Logan. How was she going to explain everything to him? She eventually decided to stop fighting her feelings for him. She wanted to find a cure and make everything go back to the way it was. So she would not give up hope. She frowned as she looked at the time. She walked out of her office and made the call. She had explained to him her reasons for using Alec as a cover. He told her that there was no need to protect him from her, that they would eventually find the cure and that they shouldn't give up. Once Max was finished with the call she walked out of command to find her usual nightly spot on the tallest building in TC. As she got to the roof she realised that she wasn't alone.

Alec had been sitting for over two hours thinking about everything. He despised the fact that he could process multiple thoughts at one time. It just made it difficult to distract himself from anything. Even if his mind was completely focused on other things he still had space to think about Max. When he could sense her approaching he knew that he shouldn't have been so stupid as to choose **her** regular place to sit but at the back of his mind he knew that it was just an excuse to see her again. As if he didn't see her enough! He was always working with Max. They continuously had to discuss new plans for TC. And since she had appointed him SIC, he had to be consulted on every matter. Her choice had startled him. Why she chose him as her second was truly a mystery. But it made Alec happy that she trusted him. As Max walked closer Alec turned around to look at her.

"Sorry for stealin' your spot." Alec said as she sat down next to him.

"It's okay." Max said really not minding Alec's company.

They sat there in comfortable silence for another hour before Max got up.

"Goodnight Alec." She said walking away.

Alec watched with forlorn as she disappeared.

"Goodnight Max." He whispered into the dark.

A/N: Please R&R! It's my first upload.


	2. Betrayal and Forgiveness

**Dream**

By Andy Depp Ackles

RATING:K+ or just K

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Wish I did.

SUMMARY: Max, Alec and all the transgenics have to move out of TC and set up camp in the forest. Max and Logan find a weird doctor who is their last hope but he has some unconventional methods. He asks Max a vital question -does her heart belong only to Logan?

A/N: There are so many people thinking in this chapter and not much actual dialogue but I gotta show you where their heads are at.

**Chapter2-Betrayal and Forgiveness **

Max hadn't slept at all that night. She went back to command because she just had too many things to figure out. How were they gonna make it out of TC without a bloodbath? Then her mind wandered over to Alec. He had been quiet on the roof. It was so out of the ordinary for him Max was beginning to regret not asking him if he was okay. When she had told him that they had to move out of TC earlier he had a pained expression on his face. Like he was hiding something. Max was suddenly overcome with paranoia. Why was he so quiet. He seemed too deep in thought lately, especially because he never thought about things before he did them. 'He's probably just as worried about the move as I am.' Max thought, trying hard to pull her thoughts from Alec and stay focused on the task at hand. Max had been deep in thought, however she had still managed to get all her work done.

By the time the sun started to rise Max had inventoried everything that they would need, how many trips it would take them to get all the equipment and supplies to their new camp and had successfully hacked into the sewer surveillance to monitor police routes.

They would start packing today and be ready to make their first move tonight but Max still had to wait for those routes from Logan otherwise they might be moving to an even bigger kill zone. Max sensed Alec enter command for his shift. It was strange how she just knew when he was there.

Alec hadn't slept at all that night. He went back to his apartment but couldn't stop worrying about, well, everything. He knew that the move to a non-toxic area would mean that Logan would be around more and this made him hopeless. He left his apartment and went to fix the surveillance system in the sewers. Of course he did this to make Max's life easier but he wouldn't admit that to himself. Once that was finished Alec had nothing else to do but wait for sunrise. He walked back to his apartment, taking his time. He could just start his shift early, but he knew without a doubt that Max hadn't gone to sleep but she had gone to command to work. He didn't want to stalk her and go in early just to see her so he waited. As soon as it was time for his shift in command Alec was out of his apartment and there in under one minute. He scanned command. He could smell her. She was there. But where? Her office? He could go in and use some excuse to talk to her. 'No. You'll see her later. Just go to your office.' Alec argued with himself. 'But she'll want to know that the surveillance is working.' Alec remained standing in the centre of command. His mind fighting with his body-pulling in one direction but being drawn by an invisible force to another. Just as he was about to win the war and go into his office Max came out of hers.

"Alec." He turned to look at her. She walked over to him. "I need you to look over these lists." She handed the paper to him. "You know, just to make sure I haven't missed anything." Alec glanced over it once. -Weapons.

"We don't need more weapons." Alec said regretting the words coming out of his mouth.

"Hey, I'm not one to encourage weapons but we do need some protection. Even I know that." Max said light heartedly.

Alec was in for some serious trouble here. "We, kinda, already…have them."

Max's smile faded and her expression turned from blank to furious in .5 seconds.

"What! You already have them! When was this decided!" She hissed.

"We knew that you-"

"Wait. **We**?"

Alec had already implicated the others. Too late to turn back now.

"Mole and a few others. But Max, wait-" He grabbed her arm as she decided to turn and walk away. She spun and glared at him.

"We knew you wouldn't let us and we needed the protection Max."

"When was it decided that they shouldn't tell me."

"It wasn't them Max." Alec defended trying to spare them the wrath and telling her the truth at the same time.

"Then whose idea was it not to tell me." Max growled. She saw the guilt on Alec's face. She didn't need an answer. "You know Alec, I was gonna ask you right now to get those weapons for me." Max said with disappointment. Alec was speechless.

She looked away from him for a few seconds controlling the betrayal on her face.

When she looked at him again she was completely resigned. "But thanks for taking care of it." She said ripping her arm out of his grip.

Alec knew all of her trust in him had just disappeared. He reached for her again as she tried to get away. "Max, wait."

"It's okay Alec, really." She closed her eyes and turned away from him.

Alec let go of her arm not knowing what to say to repair the silent bond that had been broken.

Max walked away and went to make a video call to Logan. As he appeared on the screen. Max wasn't as excited to see him as usual. She was too hurt. But Logan had come through on the maps and routes.

"You'll only be able to move between midnight and sunrise." Logan said wondering what Max was upset about.

Max did the calculations quickly in her head. "So It'll take about three or four trips to get everything across then. She said with a frown, her eyes slightly glazed over as she thought about Alec and not the subject being discussed.

"Is everything okay Max?" Logan asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about how long it will take us to move." Max lied. It was something to worry about definitely but her mind wasn't there right now.

Logan knew that this wasn't what Max was worried about. She was thinking about something else. He knew the look she got when she lied.

"What's really bothering you Max?" Logan saw right through her.

Max sighed. "Alec."

At this Logan was surprised. "What happened?"

"He went behind my back and got weapons without telling me." Max noticed how that statement didn't incriminate him enough.

"Max, you need weapons." Logan said. "Would you have let him get them if he had told you?"

"I was gonna ask him to get them today Logan." Max didn't like how Logan was taking Alec's side.

"He didn't know that Max."

Max hated it when Logan was right. But she still had a case to argue.

"He got other transgenics involved. It's one thing when he does it but it's different when he gets other people involved." Max gave Logan a stern look that said she was absolutely convinced that he was guilty. Max wouldn't admit it but she was upset because **he** had lied to her. Alec, her second.

"And it's not exactly broaching on mutiny either Max."

"You know what, fine!" Max said. "Do you want me to apologize to him as well?" Max said, attitude rippling off of her.

"Just don't hold it against him, Max." Logan said before they ended the call.

Logan was surprised that he was sticking up for Alec. But as many differences as they had he knew that Alec was right to get the protection needed for TC-especially since Max was a part of TC.

What Logan didn't know was that Alec had not only got the weapons for their freak nation but he got them to protect Max. He knew she could pretty much take care of any situation without his help (a fact that bothered him) but it made him feel better to watch out for her anyway. Alec moped around the whole day trying to find something to say to Max to make her believe that he was sorry. He mostly avoided her though because he hadn't come up with anything yet. He helped Mole, Joshua and Luke sort out medical supplies and then went to help pack up some tents that had taken them a lot of energy to acquire.

Eventually it was time for the first move. Max and Alec had been using other people as messengers for communication between CO and SIC the whole day. Once the teams of X's got going, it was around 00:45. Max was at the front of the…procession? And Alec was going to watch the back of the group of people. He made it look as if they were spreading out the leaders when really they were avoiding one another. Max not **wanting** to apologize. Alec not knowing **how** to apologize. Whilst Max was at the front of the group she was talking to Dix about the sewer surveillance.

"There's no way that it could have just started working, Max." He said looking like he was really struggling with the heavy load he was carrying. 'I was clearly not designed for this.' He thought to himself.

Max offered to take some of his load along with hers. He gladly handed her an extra 30 pounds.

"What do you mean? It was working perfectly today and last night." Max asked, confused.

"Well did **you** go and fix it?" Dix asked with trannie sarcasm.

"No, I was gonna but it was already working fine."

"Well someone fixed it then."

Max asked around in her immediate crowd if anyone knew who fixed it.

Mole answered as he chewed his cigar and carried a computer. He could have carried more but he figured he wouldn't tire himself. "Alec did."

Max's heart stuttered as she heard this.

Once Max found out that Alec had fixed the surveillance for her she felt a pang of guilt. He really was trying to make her life easier. She knew she needed to apologize for making him feel terrible. Right now.

"Where's Alec." Max asked sounding flustered and anxious all of a sudden.

"Pretty boy said he would be at the back to even the leadership out." Mole rolled his eyes. As if Alec could do more to protect them anywhere that he was positioned.

Max knew that he wasn't there for that reason. He was trying to stay as far away from her as possible. He was probably sick of her taking him for granted. Max walked to the side of the sewer and stopped.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Mole asked her.

"Waiting for Alec."

"That's gonna be quite a wait sweetheart." Mole said walking away.

That was true. Just about every single transgenic and transhuman was walking through this dark tunnel. Max thought of Mole's words. Did that statement have a double meaning? Max shook her head forgetting it.

She figured she should walk to the back of the line. It would speed things up.

When she reached the end Alec and Max shared a look that was indescribable. They froze in place letting the rest of the transgenics leave them behind. They had missed each other's company the whole day and once they saw one another they couldn't describe the feeling of longing. Max longed to get everything straightened out and thank Alec for his silent help. She also longed to be close to him. To walk beside him. Alec longed for forgiveness and for her to trust him again.

"Max?" Alec asked. That one word asking ten million questions.

"Alec, I'm sorry." Max said walking closer to him. "For making you think that I wouldn't have trusted you with those weapons." They both put down their equally heavy loads.

"No, Max, I'm sorry for going behind your back."

"It's okay." Max smiled. "By the way, thanks for that surveillance."

"No problem."

After their few moments of seriousness they caught up to the crowd, bickering and mocking each other as usual.

A/N: Please R&R! Need to know if it was on the same level as the first chapter.


	3. Bullet

**Dream**

By Andy Depp Ackles

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

RATING: K+ or K

SUMMARY: Do I really have to write a summary?

A/N: Um...this took me a few days to write but I really love how it turned out.

**Chapter 3-Bullet**

"Max." Dix knocked on Max's door.

"Yeah, come in."

Dix opened the office door and peered his head inside.

"What is it?" Max asked not looking up from her work. "There a problem with somethin'?"

"Actually Max it has nothing to do with the move. Some X5 is here looking for you."

Max looked up suddenly with a confused expression.

"Says his name's Zack."

With that Max blurred out of her office and down commands stairs. He was standing there surrounded by X's who didn't trust him yet. Max wondered how he could be here. She had left him with some nice, country family. He shouldn't be caught up in this war.

Max walked over to him. Emotion plastered her face. "What are you doing here?"

Zack was the confused one now. "I came to find you Max."

"Do you remember everything?" Max asked sceptically.

Zack closed his eyes and lowered his head as if in regret. "I remember everything Max." He looked up at her again. "I'm so sorry for trying to kill Logan."

"When did you remember?" Max was relieved that he wasn't after Logan anymore.

"I saw everything that was happening to Seattle in the media. It was covered all over newspapers and the news, so I began to get flashbacks. I thought they were crazy dreams where I was one of you. But then I found my barcode. Once I saw it everything came back, Max. Everything. I promise."

"Are you okay?" Max was near to tears of joy.

"I'm fine." Zack smiled.

Max threw her arms around him. She had her brother back. He would look out for her again. And she would do the same for him.

Alec heard the commotion outside of his office and went to see what was going on. He asked Luke what was happening. Luke pointed him in the direction of a big blonde guy.

"Hang on a second, I know him." Alec said to Luke.

"You do?"

"Yeah, last time I saw him he was running after Max."

"Who is he then?" Luke asked growing impatient.

"He's from Max's unit. Ya'know. The 09'ers."

"Can we trust him?" Luke asked. Getting vital information about him was important to their safety.

"I don't know." Alec told the truth. "You're gonna have to ask Max."

Actually now that Alec thought about it, the reason 'Zack' hadn't been around after that was unknown to him. Max hadn't been exactly forthcoming with the aftermath of that night at Crash -the last time he had seen Zack.

Max had spent the rest of the day giving Zack a tour of Terminal City and catching him up on everything instead of preparing for that evenings move. It was finally their last move and there were only a few transgenics left at TC. The rest were already setting up camp under Mole's supervision.

Max was finally finished explaining everything that was goin' on to Zack when it was time to prepare the last of the equipment. It was around 00:30 when Max got back to Command to get the last of her stuff. She had told Luke to give Zack something to help them with and then she went to command alone. As she walked in the door there was dead silence. But Max could sense that Alec was there. They were the only two people left in TC. Max walked into her office not surprised to see Alec lounging on her couch.

"Alec, why are you still here. The rest of them left like 10 minutes ago." Max said packing some things on her desk into a backpack.

"It's not safe for you here by yourself." Alec said teasingly. "And I wanted to ask you why the heck we couldn't have taken this couch with as well."

Max gave Alec an exasperated look. "Come on, we gotta get goin'."

Alec got up and they both walked out of Max's office.

"So, I see you have your brother back." Alec started adding mockery to the word brother.

"Don't even start Alec." Max said sternly switching off Command's lights.

"What? I'm happy for you." Alec started to smirk. "I mean he seems really happy to see you too." They walked out of Command.

"He doesn't see me that way." They were walking down the dark empty streets of TC towards the main sewer entrance.

"What happened last time you two were reunited anyway?"

"I already told you. He tried to kill Logan. There was an accident. He lost his memory and I let him go so that he could live a normal life." Max repeated the exact words she told him long ago.

"I don't believe you. You're leaving something out." Alec was smirking again and all Max wanted to do was wipe that smirk off of his face. But before Max could tell him to shut up they both heard a menacing noise. What sounded like twenty people were walking towards them, blocking their path towards the sewer.

They both shared a look as they went into soldier mode.

"We can't lead them towards the sewer." Alec said stating the obvious.

"We gotta split up."

Alec shook his head fervently.

"Yes. Create a diversion, split them up and get to the sewer without them seeing you." Max ordered.

The group of people were too far away to hear them talking but Max and Alec could hear them cock their guns.

"HERE FREAKS! COME AND GET US!" One of them shouted in the distance.

"I don't like it Max. They're packin' heat. We should just stick to the roofs. Escape and evade."

"They're right next to the entrance, Alec." Max said shaking her head.

"So we'll wait for them to move."

"Sooner or later someone will wonder were we are and come looking for us. They'll arrive right in the middle of the KKK and be slaughtered."

Alec had to listen to Max's logic. Eventually he nodded and they quickly figured out their plan. "Just stick to the rooftops as much as possible Max." Alec said with hard pleading eyes.

Max nodded but didn't promise.

Alec and Max made their way across rooftops to position themselves on either side of the mob. Their were exactly 18 of them -all with guns, all with aggression and hate in their eyes. They looked around for the transgenics everywhere except the roof.

"Idiots." Max and Alec muttered to themselves.

Alec made his move first. He threw a rather large piece of an old computer off of the roof and into the darkness below. He had to lead some (if not all) of them away from the entrance. It all depended on how many would follow. Luckily all the lights in TC were out so that the ordinaries couldn't see a thing. About half of them went to investigate the noise.

The entrance to the sewer was at the end of a kind of T-junction and Max and Alec worked to split them up into two groups on either end of the 'T'. Once Alec's group was out of site, Max lead the other group away with a series of small thuds coming from objects thrown from the roof.

What Max and Alec didn't know was that someone in the mob was more intelligent than the rest and knew they were being split up. He let the other people wander away but he hid in the shadows of a deep doorway.

Max had lead them about two blocks away. They looked like they wanted to search a block of abandoned flats. They all filed in while two kept a lookout from the doorway. Max hoped that Alec was having the same amount of luck as her. She made her way back to the sewer entrance and didn't wait for Alec's signal that everything was clear. She scaled down the side of the building she was on and silently dropped to the ground. She could hear a very fast paced heartbeat nearby. She called for Alec. All signs of the mob was gone. Then she heard a someone's breathing coming from close by but by the time Max had realised that it wasn't Alec, she was too late.

Alec heard the gunshot just as he was nearing their rendezvous spot. He blurred to the edge of the rooftop and didn't see Max on her original roof. He felt his heart stutter. Then he heard something fall to the ground with a soft thud.

"HEY! HEY YOU IDIOTS! I GOT ONE! GET BACK HERE!" The large man was shouting as he went to crouch next to Max's body. She was trying hard to get up off of the ground but he had shot her in her stomach. He wasn't going to kill her yet though. Max saw the playful look in the predatory man's eyes. He was going to torture her before he killed her. "You're a lot prettier than those other freaks on TV." He leered.

Just then, Alec jumped from his two storey building and landed right behind the man. He saw the look of surprise before the man's face went blank as he snapped his neck with one hand. Alec was absolutely furious but as he saw Max lying on the tar road his anger was replaced with desperation. He needed to get her out of there. Those men would be there any second.

"Alec…go." Max coughed as she tried to speak. "Now."

"No ways." He whispered, carefully picking her up. "I'm not leaving you here." With that he ran as fast as he could with the added weight to the sewer entrance. Then he disappeared with Max just before the mob arrived from both sides.

This wasn't good. The journey to the new forest camp was a really long way and Max was losing too much blood. Alec saw Max's eyes begin to haze over and close.

"Max! You have to stay awake." She looked at him again and nodded her head as she tried to ignore the pain. Alec blurred down the first few tunnels until he came to a junction, talking to Max the whole way, keeping her awake and conscious.

"You didn't pack any medical stuff in your backpack did you?" He asked hopefully. But to his surprise Max nodded. He sighed with relief. 'What where the odds of that?' He thought to himself.

Max tried as hard as possible not to pass out as he put her on the floor again. He took her backpack off and looked for something to stop the bleeding. He found a bandage. 'Is that it?' He thought to himself. 'Well better than nothing.'

He lifted her shirt and her eyes were suddenly open and aware. She suddenly had to restrain herself from slapping him as she knew that he was just tending her wound. Alec almost laughed at her expression. He could have gotten away with it too because Max didn't exactly look strong enough at the moment to slap him upside the head. As he realised what he was thinking he became worried. She looked terrible. Pale, and fading in and out of consciousness. She had lost a lot of blood. At least the bullet had passed right through her. He secured the bandage and pulled her shirt (now soaked with blood) over her stomach again. He put the backpack on his back and tried to pick Max up again.

'Has he been carrying me?' Max strung a coherent thought together. She tried to even her breathing so that she would be able to protest. "No, let me walk." She said struggling to get up. She looked at Alec's face and saw disappointment flicker across it. She was confused by that. He pulled her arm over his shoulder and supported most of her weight as he basically lifted her from the ground with his other arm around her waist, making sure not to hurt her stomach area, while Max applied pressure to her wound to stop the bleeding.

"How much farther to go?" Max asked as she fought for consciousness.

"An hour." Max scrunched her face up at his answer. "We'd go faster if I could carry you." Alec would be able to run there if he didn't have to support her while she tried to walk. He tried not to think about how much he actually liked to carry her. She nodded in defeat. She didn't have the energy to fight him on this.

Alec sprinted but couldn't blur. He tried to keep Max awake by talking to her and when that didn't work he had to shake her before she fell asleep. He remembered the medical training he had. It was never a good thing for a wounded person to fall asleep. They might never wake up. Alec tried not to think of the worst. They were almost there. A few minutes to go. He regretted not having his cell phone on him. Then Max fell unconscious. Alec had never run so fast in his life before. He blurred faster than any X5 on record as he feared for Max's life.

Zack was getting worried. Max was late and everyone else beside her and 494 were at the new campsite.

"Hey! Pretty boy number 2!" Mole called from one of the main tents. Zack walked in to see Mole leaning over a desk with Luke. "You seen Max?"

"I was just wondering were she was myself." Zack said walking closer to the desk.

"Well, it's like Alec to be late but Max should have been out by now." Luke said worriedly.

"I'll go back to see if everything's okay." Zack said leaving the tent. It would take him 5 minutes to get to the sewer entrance which was well hidden and far from the camp for safety reasons but before he got their he heard someone approaching at high speed. When he caught sight of Max's limp body He blurred over to Alec in an instant.

"What happened?" He shouted at Alec.

"There was another mob attack as we were leaving." Alec explained. His face was twisted with emotional pain. Zack tried to take Max from Alec's iron grip. Alec's eyes darkened.

"Let her go 494. I can get her back faster." Zack growled.

Alec let Zack take her, doubting his own speed after half an hour of sprinting.

Alec and Zack ran back to camp with a limp Max in Zack's arms.

They rushed her to medical where Joshua, Alec, Zack, Mole, Gem and a few other X's waited outside for the doctor to finish operating.

A/N: Please, please, please read and review!


	4. Brief Confessions

**Dream**

DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah. Don't own it. Would've gone better if I did.

RATING: I think K+ *shrugs*

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. But to make up for it I'm almost done with the next chapter.

**Chapter 4-Brief Confessions**

Once the doctor told them everything was alright they relaxed. Alec had called Logan and he was on his way with OC.

Joshua, Logan and Zack hadn't left Max's side all night. Alec was too scared to go into the medical tent. As soon as he heard that Max was going to be okay he threw himself into work that was overdue. There were so many things that Max wanted to get done. That she would have done herself but Alec didn't want her to worry about the new camp.

Max had been asleep for the whole day and night and Logan was in his own personal hell. He was sitting next to Max's bed. Zack was standing in a tense soldier stance on the other side of her bed. He hadn't said one word to Logan. Then Alec walked through the tent entrance. He had just taken OC home so that she could be back at Jam Pony for work otherwise Normal would can her ass.

As Alec walked closer to Max's bed he could feel the tension between all three of them. Logan glanced at Alec. He had a mix of gratefulness and disappointment in his eyes. Zack just glared at Alec. He blamed him for Max being in TC so late. Eventually Zack couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore.

"You shouldn't be here." He said in a hard tone.

"Yeah and why is that?" Alec said taking his focus from Max and looking at Zack.

"This was your fault." He said extending a hand in Max's direction.

"It wasn't his fault Zack." Logan tried to diffuse the situation.

"Stay out of this Logan, it's none of your business."

"I believe it is very much my business. I care about Max just as much as you Zack."

"And me." Alec stated.

"What?" Zack and Logan said with different annoyed tones.

"I care about Max just as much as you two."

"I'm sure." Zack scoffed. "Max has never trusted you with anything let alone shown that she cares about you."

"That doesn't change the fact that I care about her," Alec paused and looked over at Max. "And I would do anything for her." He had to get his true feelings out there for everyone to see. But he couldn't let Max know his feelings just yet.

Logan's fears and suspicions were confirmed. He was right about Alec having more feelings for Max than he was letting on.

Zack ground his teeth together. Great. Another Max admirer. "Tell me something Alec." He said Alec's name with venom. "Just how much proof do you have that Max **wants **you around?"

Alec stood his ground. He stared at Zack with hard eyes before answering: "She's saved my life four times. I think if she really didn't want me around she would've just left me to die."

Zack got angry for a second. "Max would never let anyone die." Then his voice turned back to patronizing. "That doesn't mean she wants you sticking your nose in all of her business."

Alec was slightly taken aback with Zack's cutting words but would not be discouraged. "I don't care what you say '599' but I've only saved Max's life once, and I am going to stick around to protect her."

"Twice." a tired whisper came from the bed.

Everyone in the room stared at Max. She was awake.

Max opened her eyes and focused them on each person. She looked at all three men, each with the same expression on their faces. Relief. But then she could see Alec's face was mixed with horror.

"Max." Logan and Zack said in their own unique tone of relief.

"What?" Alec asked.

"You saved my life twice Alec." Max said focusing only on him for the moment. Alec smiled at that. His previous horror returning shortly after. He desperately wanted to know how much she had heard of their conversation. Did she know that he was now desperately in love with her? Could she tell anyway by the expression on his face?

He needed to compose himself.

"And his name's Zack not 599." She said smiling at Zack.

"How much of our conversation did you hear Max?" Alec asked trying to sound light-hearted; his face was still too open for his liking.

"Just that you saved my life once and you would continue to…protect me." Max said slightly embarrassed and extremely touched by his show of emotions.

He worked on his facial expression to banish all signs of deep emotion and in their place put a mask of attitude and cockiness up. She hadn't heard much but still a little too much. He needed a cover. "Of course I'm gonna protect you, I mean, if you're not around whose gonna take care of all the jobs that need to be done around here?"

Max frowned. She had forgotten that TC needed its leader right now. She was so frustrated that she couldn't see to the camp's needs.

"Besides, I'd also miss that beautiful collage of different colored bruises you leave on me daily." Alec said with a smirk. Max rolled her eyes at him.

He knew that Logan and Zack could see the mask he wore for Max. They wouldn't tell her though. That was a fact. He also knew that he was hogging up all the time with Max and was internally laughing at how he had the first few moments with her. He could see the irritation on their faces.

"Well now that you're okay I'll take care of some of those jobs for you." He said with a somewhat serious tone again.

"Alright." Max said with a nod. A silent moment of trust was shared between one another. As Alec walked out of the tent Max called out for him in the loudest voice she could manage: "Come and visit me later."

"I'll bring you some decent lunch." He called. Alec laughed at how the TC doctor was probably going to force feed Max something repulsive.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked with concern.

"Considering that I just ate a bullet, pretty good actually."

"Must be all the morphine." Zack laughed pointing at the drip leading into her arm.

Max looked at the drip with horror. "No, I shouldn't be using up all the medical supplies." Max frowned as she tried to pull the drip out of her vein.

"Max, we can get more supplies. You need your rest and recovery." Logan said while Zack stopped her. Max sighed in resignation. Just then the doctor walked in. She was X4 and beautiful. She reminded Max of Dr. Shankar. She had chosen to adopt the name Kali after the Hindu goddess of destruction to highlight her Indian features. An ironic name considering that she was a very kind and gentle person -especially for a transgenic.

"Max." She said with fondness. "How are you feeling?" Back at Manticore she was one of the best field medics. Manticore recognised her talent and furthered her studies of the human anatomy.

"Good." Max smiled at her favorite doctor. She was happy that Trish wasn't assigned to her. "A little tired too." Max hated to admit.

"That's normal, you need your rest." She looked at Zack and Logan. "Sorry guys I'm going to have to kick you outta here." She smiled apologetically.

Logan and Zack left to let Max sleep. Joshua was disappointed that he didn't get to talk to her when she was awake. But she was going to be alright and that was all that mattered to him.

Max awoke to the sound of a beeping heart monitor -the only one in their possession. Max's wound felt like it was on fire. It must've been awhile since the morphine had worn off. She cursed her fast metabolism -painkillers always wore off quicker than they were supposed to. Max tried to sit up in agony, when she made it up she looked around. The large adjoining medical tents were empty. She wandered what time it was. Just then Zack walked through the entrance. He was caught off guard by Max's upright position.

"Hey." Max said as the tall blonde approached her with disapproving eyes.

"You shouldn't be sitting up. You need to rest." He scolded her.

"Please, I feel fine." Max lied with attitude. "What time is it anyway?"

"1900 hours." Zack said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Max's eyes widened. "I've been asleep the whole day?"

"You were probably catching up for those sleepless nights of moving." Alec said walking into the tent. Max and Zack looked at him. He laughed at the expression on Zack's face. For the fifth time that day Zack ground his teeth together because of Alec.

Max remembered that Alec was supposed to visit her at lunchtime. "Did you bring me somethin' to eat?" She asked with more enthusiasm than she would have liked. But what was a girl to do when she was hungry?

"Sorry, I came by at lunchtime but Trish can sniff out mischief a mile away."

"Good thing I can too." The mocha-skinned brunette said walking in at that precise moment.

"I thought it was Kali's shift Trishana." Alec said with an irritated expression. Everyone knew that Alec and Trish didn't get along at the best of times. It all had something to do with a feud from the Manticore days.

"I told her I'd cover this one." She said with her most mocking smile. "Besides, I have to monitor everything that you might be sneaking in Alec, and I don't think Kal has the heart to kick you out."

Alec just narrowed his eyes at her as she walked into the other medical tent and then he turned his attention back to Max and a somewhat pissed off Zack. He walked over to the other side of her bed and sat on the chair previously occupied by Logan the whole day.

"Where's Logan?" Max asked.

"He's asleep." Alec said resting his elbows on his knees.

Around five Logan was too exhausted for an ordinary to stay awake anymore so he went to sleep in one of the makeshift apartment tents.

"How's the camp?" Max asked both of the transgenic males. She hadn't seen it with everything in place yet.

Alec didn't miss the fact that Max had asked both of them, which meant that she still trusted him with the responsibility of looking after everyone. Zack answered her question first. "Everything's goin' fine Max, don't worry." Zack assured Max with a smile.

"I wanna be able to be there for them Zack. They need a leader, now more than ever." She said with concern. She was frustrated that she was being forced to lie in this bed. Forced by the bullet wound that burned her stomach. Max was still sitting upright, now propped by quite a few hard, lumpy pillows.

"Everything will be fine Maxie." Zack said taking hold of her hand.

At this, Alec bristled. He tried not to make it obvious but he had flinched when Zack said it. Thankfully no one noticed.

He not only had to deal with Logan and Max constantly but Zack was also fighting for a place in her heart now. It wasn't as if Alec didn't know it from the second he met Zack. He had asked Max about it at Crash long ago but she only thought of him as a brother.

He looked at the adoring way that Zack looked at Max. 'No brother I've ever seen.' He thought to himself.

Alec was irritated that Zack had called her Maxie. He used Alec's nickname for her. He liked to think of it as patented under his name. But he knew that anyone could call her that -it was the fact that Zack had said it to her, hadn't been slapped upside the head for it, and was able to hold her hand **as well**.

Alec looked at Max's eyes now. She had so much trust in Zack it was frightening. He would probably never warrant that amount of trust from her.

Alec felt somewhat overwhelmed with sadness. His sudden change in mood was immediately sensed by Max. She looked over at him in an instant with a worried expression. Max could almost always tell when something was bothering Alec. She often wondered why that was. It had been discovered by her a while ago and it was like an extra sense that had become extremely acute over time. She had been suspicious last week but had forgotten. He seemed fine after they had apologized to each other after their fight. But she could sense the same emotion from him once again. As soon as she looked at him he composed his features in an instant.

"What?" Alec asked with a smirk that didn't touch his eyes.

"Are you alright Alec?" Max asked with genuine concern. She saw a moment of confusion flutter across his face before he answered.

"You've just been shot and you're asking **me** if I'm alright?" Alec laughed.

Max's expression didn't waver.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

Max gave him a skeptical expression.

"**I'm fine**." Alec said standing up. "You know what, I just remembered that I was supposed to tell Josh when you were awake."

Max's face seemed to drop the 'wellbeing of Alec' subject at that. Alec had successfully distracted her. Zack was still looking at Alec with suspicious eyes however.

"Joshua?" Max had almost forgotten that she hadn't seen him in two days at least.

"I'll tell him that you're awake." Alec said exiting the tent.

Max knew that Alec wouldn't come back with Joshua. She hadn't had the chance to thank him for saving her yet.

"Do you need anything Max?" Zack asked.

"I'm actually really hungry." Max said as her stomach growled. She tried to remember the last time she ate. Zack went into Trish and Kali's office. Trish pointed him in the direction of some medical rations in a cupboard.

Max ate them without much enthusiasm but she knew she'd better get used to them; she was probably doomed to eat this bland stuff until she made it out of there. And with Trish putting her on the strict patient's diet she would probably never have anything snuck in either.

Once Max was finished with her food she attempted to lie down again. She tried to hold in her scream but a small yelp escaped her lips nonetheless. Zack lurched forward to help her lie back down.

"It's okay, the wound's tender, 's all."

"I'm sorry Max, we've already run out of morphine. It's not so easy to come by these days."

"I'll deal." She said trying to hide the pain on her face.

Then Joshua walked in with a worried expression. "Lil' fella okay?" He said walking to her side. "I'm fine Joshua." She smiled at the dog-man. Joshua glanced to the entrance with a frown but then looked at Max again.

Zack stood up. "I'm gonna go and help Mole with something Max, I'll visit later." Zack lied smoothly. She wouldn't approve of what he was about to do.

"Okay." Max nodded and smiled at her brother.

Max and Joshua spoke to each other about the camp for awhile. Eventually Max was starting to pass out with the pain of her wound. Then Max was asleep halfway through a sentence.

Joshua stood up suddenly and rushed into the doctors' office.

Trish looked at the panicked dog-man and rose immediately from her chair. "What's happened?" She said ready to spring into action.

"Max, she…fainted." Joshua said at a loss for words.

Trish relaxed. She walked into the medical bay and checked Max's vitals. "She's fine Joshua." She said, annoyed that her work was disrupted. "She needs to rest right now. She's had to deal with too many visitors for one day."

This time Joshua was the one to relax. "Oh." He said sheepishly at the very much annoyed doctor. He scratched the back of his head as she stomped into her office.

Joshua once again sat in the chair next to her bed and watched his lil' fella sleep.

Zack walked out of the medical tent and passed by a large group of transgenics that were standing around a bonfire that was exactly in the middle of the large camp. Mole nodded at Zack as he stood next to the fire with his shotgun resting on his shoulder. Zack returned the nod and then carried on through the many different sized tents. Mole usually didn't except anyone who wasn't a transhuman, however he did have exceptions. For example he had accepted and learned to tolerate Max, Alec and a few others.

As Zack walked towards the edges of camp, he wondered why Mole had instantly accepted him. Zack had walked to the edge of the camp and continued into the pitch black forest. The moon shone dimly through the clouds. Then Zack found the object of his contempt leaning against a tree.

"So we gonna get this show on the road?" The tall lean figure asked.

A/N: So I think I've found a cheeky way to get people to R&R so here goes: I won't update until I get some more reviews! 'Cuz it's so nice to actually hear if you like my story or not. And tell me if there are problems with it so that I can fix or explain them. Thanks to everyone who has read it and special thanks to everyone that has reviewed.


	5. Painfree

**Dream**

By Andy Depp Ackles

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel T_T

RATING: K+?

A/N: This was probably the fastest chapter I've written thus far. Like, it took me half a day or something to write and it wasn't rushed or anything it was just…inspired?  
Well I hope you like it:

**Chapter 5-Painfree**

Alec left Max's tent to find Joshua. Once they were nearing the medical tent again Joshua and Alec's superior hearing picked up a distinctive cry of pain. Alec and Joshua ran the last twenty meters to the tent. Then Alec heard Max's lie about being okay. He stopped in his tracks. He wanted to run to her side and make sure she was really alright but he knew that there was a more logical action to solve her pain and he stopped outside of the tent letting Joshua go in alone -as planned. Alec turned around and made his way to the forest edge -being as quiet as possible. He stopped a few meters into the surrounding forest. He leant against a tree waiting for Zack to appear. They knew that the painkillers were on short supply and decided that they should go on a heist to get them for Max. Alec and Zack both wished that they could get the job done by themselves. Unfortunately it was a two man job. Logan had located a mental hospital a few miles away, hidden in the forest. They were supposed to keep an amount of morphine in case of any emergencies. A few minutes later Zack arrived at the rendezvous spot.

"So we gonna get this show on the road?" Alec asked.

"Just keep quiet the whole way and we won't have a problem." Zack stated. Alec's incessant talking earlier that day when they were organizing things with Mole drove Zack nuts. He wondered how Max could have handled it for so long. Zack at first had only thought of Alec as Ben's clone but he now knew that they were completely different. Yet Zack still wondered if Alec had the serial killer gene. Though sociopath was a more suitable description for Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes at Zack and pushed himself away from the tree with his elbows. The two transgenics walked in silence for a few minutes. It would take them about ten minutes to get there if they ran but they made sure to take their time and survey the forest for any danger. Alec decided now was the time to start irritating Zack.

"So first time I met you, half your head was metal." Alec said.

"And?" Zack asked.

"And, well, you weren't the best looking transgenic I'd seen in my life," Alec laughed and Zack shot him an irritated glare. "But just look at you now." Alec said studying Zack's face with mockery. "You know they say that corrective surgery can work miracles but you just don't believe people unless you see it for yourself."

"Shut up." Zack said, only irritated that Alec was talking and not insulted by his childish jibes.

"Wow, and when you left Crash the last time I saw you." Alec said shaking his head.

"What?"

"Well I figured since you never came back it must have been horrible." Alec said with obvious fake sincerity. Zack stopped and looked at Alec with a confused expression.

"Don't worry about it buddy I'm sure she let you down easier than most." Alec surmised putting his hand on Zack's shoulder.

Zack was suddenly furious. He took hold of Alec's arm and twisted it around to put it against his back. Alec was caught off-guard not knowing how close to home he had actually hit. Zack pushed him up against a tree. "So you do remember the first time I met you 494. Then you'll remember that I was about to snap your neck with my hand." Zack growled.

Alec pushed away from the tree and then ran up it and somersaulted over Zack, pushing him against the tree now. "It was just a joke man. Get over it." He said releasing Zack. "Now I see where Max got her temper from. You're a bad influence." Alec said to Zack.

"Let's just get this over with." Zack said and then blurred off towards the asylum of sorts.

Alec blurred after him. They were there in five minutes and were in and out easily. They had enough morphine to last '**T**ransgenic **C**amp' quite a while. Alec and Zack were back at the camp in another ten minutes. Zack insisted on giving the morphine to Max himself so Alec just let Zack have his way. He was going to sneak into the medical tent later, when everyone was gone. No one seemed to want him alone with her so he would find a way to get to her unnoticed.

As Zack went into the medical bay, Alec joined some of the transgenics around the bonfire. He spoke with Mole about stealing some beer next time they had a party. After a few minutes Zack came to join the crowd.

"Hey! It's pretty boy 2." Mole shouted as Zack approached. Zack liked Mole. He was a good soldier and upfront with people. He had made quite a few friends since he had arrived. He walked over to Mole. Dix was also standing with them now.

"Hey, Zack, what's up?" Dix asked in his usual friendly way.

"Hey guys, just thought I'd check out the party over here."

"Hmph. If you ask me it's a little dead." Mole stated. "We could use some alcohol."

"Do we really need this fire?" The transgenic built to withstand minus temperatures asked from the other side of the fire.

"It's the best way to get rid of the garbage building up around here!" Mole shouted across the fire.

Joshua walked over to the group and took in the fight between Mole and Nader.

"It's too hot, Salamander boy!"

"What are you going to do about it fluffy?" Mole said to the white-haired transhuman.

"You got some nerve lizard!"

"Deal with it Eskimo!"

Nader waved his hand at Mole in dismissal and walked away to join another group of transhumans.

Alec began to laugh at the insulted expression on Mole's face.

"Too warm Mole. It's almost Summer." Joshua said.

"Jeez, you people act as if I did all of this just to piss him off."

Alec and Joshua both gave him a knowing look.

"Maybe it **was **to get frostbite back for the mess hall blizzard last week. So sue me." Mole said taking a fresh cigar from his pocket.

Alec had a big enough crowd to make his announcement in front of now. He could let everyone know that he wasn't going to be around medical for a while. His excuse would have to be good.

"So I gotta get goin' guys. I have to break into a clinic for a medication that Kali needs for some sort of research, I don't know." Alec lied extremely smoothly.

"Need any help?" Mole asked.

"It's okay." Alec started to walk in the direction of his motorcycle. "It's a one man job. I'm probably gonna be a few hours so don't worry." Alec called over his shoulder.

"Bye." Joshua said as Alec walked away.

Zack was glad that he was finally gone. He spoke with Joshua about Max and how they met and they got to know each other for awhile. Zack was finally ready for a few hours of sleep now that Alec was gone. He didn't trust him with Max and he frankly didn't want him around her. He went to his own tent and lay down on his bed. He hadn't slept for quite awhile and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

Alec made his way to his motorcycle which was next to a pathway that lead to another pathway which then only lead to a desolate road. He revved the engine loud enough for every transgenic to hear and then was off. He rode his bike down the path until he was sure no one could hear it anymore. Then he stopped it to the side of the path and hid it behind some ferns. Alec knew that his time was limited. He had about two hours before Logan was awake and would then sit beside Max's bed for another two days, three hours before Zack would check on Max, two hours before Trish would check up on Max, two hours before everyone would be finished with their bonfire party and then be walking around again and he had at the most four hours before he would have to be back.

Alec blurred silently through the forest. He had to escape and evade hundreds of X's so he had to be in his most efficient soldier mode. Alec couldn't even hear himself moving through the forest so he was almost positive no one else could either. Alec made it to the other side of TC in record time. He had convinced Kali to help him with his mastermind plan. She could tell from a mile away that he had feelings for Max. Last week she had called him out and he couldn't even deny it because she was impervious to lies or excuses. But she promised Alec that she wouldn't tell anyone. Kali was going to drag Trish out of medical to join the party. There was one more problem. Alec had to make it all the way to medical, which was in the middle of TC, without being seen.

Thankfully mostly everyone was at the party. Alec kept in the shadows of the tents. He sometimes had to climb the trees which were basically scattered all over camp. It took him a while to get to medical but he made it there without being seen. Alec hid in a large pine tree that was next to the medic tent until there was no one around and then he jumped to land silently on the ground with feline stealth and grace and then ducked into medical. He walked over to Max's side. She was in a deep, painkiller induced sleep. He could walk normally now placing his full weight down with each step. He was allowed to do what he wanted now so he could have sat on her bed but he wanted to sit on the chair again, only he pulled it close to her bed so that he could lean over her. He looked at the morphine drip. Only a quarter was gone. He looked at Max again. "_I hope you're pain free now_." Alec whispered. "_It took some stamina to go on a heist for that stuff with your brother. Your temper must run in the family or somethin'_." He laughed quietly. Then he caressed her cheek for the first time in his life, amazed at its softness. "_What'd I tell ya? I'd look after you right?_" Alec took hold of her hand, wishing that she had actually given him consent to do so. He pressed it against his cheek and closed his eyes. "_I'll be here for you as long as you want me to Maxie_." He lay his head on her chest and listened to her heart.

Alec suddenly remembered something from Max's file back at Manticore (he had to study it for the eyes only assassination) and it had said that Max was shot in the heart in the forest outside of Manticore. She was shot by her younger double. She was recaptured along with 599. She was pronounced dead at 23:09. Alec was terrified at how close he had been to losing Max and he hadn't even known it. Zack had shot himself in the head to give Max a heart. Max was alive today because of him. She had his heart. How could Alec compete with that? He wished that he could have saved her instead. Then it would be his heart in her chest. He would easily give that up for her now. No question. He wondered how his relationship with Max had ever become this deep. He secretly knew that he had loved her in some way from the beginning. He could never kill her, never abandon her, never escape her wrath.

He was denying his love for so long that now that he finally embraced it -he was drowning in it.

He sat there listening to her heart until he heard someone begin to approach the tent. He could hear the sound of Logan's exoskeleton. Alec's time was up with Max already. He blurred out of there in two seconds before Logan could see him, and Alec was off as fast and as quietly as possible back towards his motorcycle.

As Max slept dreamlessly her bullet wound was healing at a phenomenal rate. She woke the next morning to find a sleeping Logan in a chair beside her bed. She smiled to herself. It felt like days since she had seen him. She didn't have the heart to wake him just yet. He looked exhausted. She tried to sit up and was surprised at the ease of the movement. She looked at her drip. It had just been changed. She wondered where they got the supply from and who got it. She was almost positive that Zack was involved in some way. Max propped herself up with a few pillows and watched Logan sleep. She wondered what the time was. It seemed like late morning. The last thing she could remember was talking to Joshua and then the pain of her wound. 'Must've passed out.' She thought to herself.

Logan began to stir. He looked at Max and was surprised that she was sitting up and staring at him with a smile. "Hey." She said warmly.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" Logan asked yawning after his question.

Max shrugged. "Couple minutes. Who hooked me up with the morphine?" Max asked pointing to the drip.

"Alec and Zack stole it from a psychiatric hospital in the forest a few miles from here."

"Alec?" Max asked. She frowned and her eyes hazed over in thought for a few seconds.

"And Zack." Logan said slowly while his eyebrows knit together.

"What's up with Alec lately?" She asked Logan flat-out.

Logan had no clue how to answer her question. "I don't know."

He couldn't tell her his suspicions. "I'm sure he's alright Max, I mean, he seems fine."

"I've just been sensing something off with him lately." Max admitted.

"Huh." Was all Logan felt necessary to say.

Then Kali walked in after she had been eavesdropping. "Hey Max." She said walking to check her vitals and her wound. She threw Logan a knowing look.

Logan didn't know what to make of it though.

"Hey Doc."

"How do you feel?" Kali asked lifting up Max's shirt to change her wound's dressing.

"Fine. How's it look?"

"Great. You're healing fast. Even for us." She smiled at Max.

"So how long do ya think I'm gonna be stuck in this bed?"

"About three days, four at the most."

Max sighed. . She knew that it was just the morphine speaking but she was feeling good to go right now.

For the rest of the day Max lay in bed bored out of her mind. Joshua and Zack came to visit her but they couldn't sneak any decent food in for her because Trish was like a bloodhound. Max figured it must've been in her cocktail or something. Logan was around most of the day to keep Max company. Then he had to leave to get back to Joshua's old house. In the few months since his apartment had been blown to pieces Logan had managed to get Eyes Only up and running again with the help of Max and some other transgenics. He had to catch up on a story that he was working on.

Eventually when it was around ten Max fell asleep.

Zack was getting to know Alec a little more through other people's opinions. He was shocked to find out that Max had made Alec her SIC. She obviously trusted him so Zack began to lay off Alec a little. He was still suspicious of Alec's growing romance for Max, but he didn't see that Max felt the same way so he relaxed about it.

A/N: I'm half way through the next chapter. It's strange because every now and then I just write and write like there's no tomorrow and then the…writing fuel?…runs out until like a week later, so wish me luck.

Oh and please continue reviewing guys! If I don't get reviews I won't know if people are interested.


	6. Boredom

**Dream**

By Andy Depp Ackles

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned it but I don't. T_T

RATING: K+?

A/N: Sorry it took a while to upload. I was finished with this days ago but I wanted to have started the next chapter before posting this.

**Chapter 6-Boredom**

The next morning Alec decided to surprise Max with breakfast. He knew that she had to be starving do death by now and knowing everyone else, he would have to be the one to sneak in the food classified as 'bad for people in hospital'. Alec noticed that Zack seemed to trust him more so he was pretty sure he could visit Max by himself without anyone interrupting. He waited for Trish's nightshift to end before he walked into the medical tent with a legally purchased burger. As he got inside he found Kali already there for her shift. "Hey Kal." He said walking towards her as she changed Max's drip.

"Hey Alec." She said glancing at the takeout. She gave him a disapproving look.

He smiled his most winning smile at her.

She didn't budge. "Ya'know you're less irritating when you're not all starry eyed."

"_Shhh!_" Alec whispered. Hoping that Max wasn't conveniently listening in again.

"Relax. She's only gonna wake up in an hour. Your food's gonna be cold by then anyway."

Alec sighed. "So I trust that you're not gonna bust me on the snuck in food right?"

"Just this once Alec."

"I owe ya."

"and you better tell her your feelings **now** so that I can get on with my life and I don't have to watch you writhe in love anymore. Oh and by the way, Trish knows."

"What?" Alec asked with a shocked expression.

"She guessed and I wasn't going to lie to her." Kali said walking into her office. Alec rolled his eyes at her as she disappeared into her office. "That's just great." Alec said under his breath.

It wasn't light outside yet but Alec wanted to watch her sleep for awhile before she woke up. It was so interesting for him because he had hardly ever seen her sleep and when she did it was like watching the most fierce warrior he had ever met turn into a little girl. Her attitude and underlying hostility missing in her peaceful features.

Max awoke to the sound of the heart monitor then she realized she wasn't alone. She stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes to see Alec sitting in the chair beside her bed. He sat closer than Logan did because there was no virus targeted to Alec's DNA. Max caught her breath as she noticed how beautiful Alec looked in the dim bluish light of the early-morning hours. Then she immediately dismissed the thought.

"Did I scare you?" Alec asked confused by her erratic breathing.

"No. Why are you here?" She asked sitting up.

Alec was insulted that out of all the visitors she had he was the only one to get that question. "I came to bring you breakfast." Alec smiled mischievously as he gave Max the burger. Suddenly she had the most happy smile he had ever seen.

"It's getting cold 'cuz I didn't want to wake you."

Max looked at the hamburger with voracious eyes as she took it from Alec.

As she ate it she couldn't help but think it was the best meal she had ever eaten -cold or not. While she ate Alec gave her a status report on the camp.

"Supplies are at top levels, living quarters are finished, weapons are fine, food levels are fine for now but I think we're gonna have to plan another heist before levels get low and surveillance of the surrounding forest is almost finished."

"What about morale? How's everyone holding up?"

"Well I think Mole's keeping the transhuman spirits high enough." Alec laughed at what he just said. He knew things in the world were wrong when Mole was the last resort for a morale officer.

"What about the transgenics?"

"Well your brother's pretty good at that."

"That should be your job too Alec."

"I know, but most of the transgenics have no personality Max. Zack's better with automatons than I am, I mean he fits in." He added the last part with a smile.

Max gave Alec an exasperated look. "Could you **try** to get along with him?"

"Hey, I'm not the one with the issue."

Max didn't really believe Alec but she dropped the subject. Max looked at Alec only noticing now that he looked worse than she did.

"How long has it been since you've gotten a good nights sleep Alec?" Max asked taking in the purple rings under his eyes.

Alec had to think about it for awhile. He hadn't even noticed that he hadn't slept in over a week. "Since our fight." Alec admitted. He couldn't sleep because they were busy moving. Then Max got shot and that just made his sleep that much more erratic since he couldn't keep Max off of his mind.

Max's eyes widened. She felt guilty that he remembered their fight so clearly.

"You can't carry on with no sleep Alec."

"I'll manage." Alec said rocking on his chair, balancing it on it's back legs.

"And the SIC of TC can't look after everyone else when he's exhausted either."

Alec pouted. He knew she was right.

"Get some sleep. That's an order." Max said gently.

Alec let the chair return to all four feet then he stood up. "Alright."

"Where are you going?"

"First to get some work done, then make friends with 599, lift some transgenic spirits and then I'll get some sleep around this afternoon." Alec summed up Max's orders.

Max laughed. "Okay. Oh, Alec wait a minute." Max remembered what she had wanted to say to him ever since she had woken up in this bed.

Alec turned to look at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Thanks…for saving me from that mob." She said looking into his eyes after the end of her sentence.

Alec looked extremely genuine as he said: "Anytime" and then he gave her a brief smile before leaving medical.

Max sighed and looked around the room which was becoming too familiar to her.

Today was going to be more boring than yesterday. When it was mid-morning Zack, OC and Joshua had all come to visit her but hadn't been able to stay for long because of work.

OC was being punished for being late last week so she had to be at Jam Pony. Logan had phoned Max apologizing for not coming to see her but explaining that he was almost finished with an extremely important S1W thing which involved the ever-present bad guys. Dalton had even come to see Max. Max found out that he was just as bored as she was because Gem would never let him do any kind of dangerous work. Max sent him on her own personal mission to keep him occupied. She figured that she might as well let him be boredom free. She told him to draw her a special, extremely covert map of the camp because she hadn't seen it yet and to make things more entertaining for him she told him that no one was to find out about it or else the mission was declared a failure. When it was around lunchtime he came back with an incredibly accurate drawing of the layout of TC. Max got an idea. As soon as he left she got to work on it. She was already tired of this bed and she'd been here for days just sleeping. She needed to get out of medical she was going stir-crazy and was already back to her three hours a night sleeping standard so Max personally declared herself ready for release from medical.

Max waited for Trish to change shifts with Kali. There would probably be a five minute gap in which Max could escape. She looked at the map. Living quarters were quite close. Max looked for someone that she could seek asylum with. Then she saw Alec's name scrawled across one of the tents that Dalton had drawn.

"Bingo." Max said to herself. She hoped that Alec would understand her situation.

Once Trish left, Max looked for some clothes in one of the medical supply cupboards -she didn't want to be walking around with scrubs. She found the clothes she had been wearing when she got shot. Max put her jeans and her favorite leather jacket on but she had to keep the white T-shirt that the doctors had changed her into because her shirt was still stained with blood.

As Max peered through the entrance of the medical tent she hoped that everyone was still at lunch. Max tiptoed through the empty pathways between tents, trying to find her way to Alec. Max looked at her map. She should be a few meters away from his tent by now. Someone was coming so Max blurred into what she hoped was Alec's tent. Once she was inside she looked around, expecting that Alec wasn't there. Then she caught sight of him sleeping on his bed. She realized why he was there sleeping this early. Max was glad that he had taken her advice for once in his life. She looked around for a place to sit. Everyone's new 'quarters' weren't the nicest places to sleep but at least each tent was tall enough to stand without hitting your head on the ceiling. Max knew that Alec missed his old apartment almost as much as she missed hers. She wished that things would just go back to the way they were months ago before they had to move into TC. She missed her home, she missed her job at Jam Pony and even though she was free from Manticore, Max missed her freedom the most.

Alec's tent didn't have any furniture besides a single bed. Max smiled to herself. That would make it pretty difficult for him to take advantage of some poor girl on. Not that he would ever bring them to their secret camp but Max figured it still bruised his ego.

As Max considered sitting on the floor, she looked at Alec's face. She was surprised to notice just how innocent and boyish he looked without the false bravado masquerade show he would always put on with his facial expressions. She walked closer to the sleeping form of Alec. She noticed how much he looked like Ben when he was sleeping. The vulnerability and innocence on his face. It frightened her just how similar they were sometimes. But she also held dear the fact that they were totally different as well. Max crept closer so that she could study his face. She hoped that maybe without his mask on she would be able to see what it was that he was constantly hiding. Then Max decided that there was no harm in sitting at the bottom of his bed while he slept. As silently as possible she sat down next to his feet. But Max wasn't quiet enough. Alec jolted upright and flipped off of the bed and into a crouching position. Max was immediately sorry for waking him up from his much needed nap. As Alec realized who it he relaxed.

"Sorry." Max said in a subdued tone.

Alec instantly regretted what he had just done. She had wanted to sit with him while he slept. His heart began to beat faster at the pure joy of the thought. He got up and sat on the bed again, hoping that his sudden action hadn't made her change her mind.

"It's okay, you just gave me a fright Maxie." Alec realized something. "Aren't you still supposed to be in medical?"

Max grinned at him innocently. "I was hoping I could seek asylum with you."

"You sure you're alright?" Alec asked not wanting Max to get hurt any more.

"Perfectly fine."

"Pain?"

"Nope."

Alec smirked as he got an idea. "I'm gonna have to check your wound." He said looking Max up and down.

"Try and you're a dead man." Max threatened with a teasing tone.

"Come on Max, how do you expect me to believe you're really okay before checking for myself?" Alec said, his face plastered with fake concern.

"Just because I got shot doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"Alright, alright, I was just trying my luck." Alec held his hands up defensively. Max smiled as she punched his arm.

He had a fake pained expression as he held the place where she had punched him. "So why did you come here?" Alec said hoping not to make her think that he didn't want her there.

"Everyone else would send me back straight away, but I figured you'd know how boring it can get in there so you wouldn't.

Alec nodded, understanding her completely. He had always ended up in Terminal City's medical bay for some reason.

"Sorry for waking you up." Max apologized as her brow creased together in sincerity.

"It's alright." Alec bit his lip and wondered what he was going to do now.

"Well don't deprive yourself of sleep just 'cuz of me."

Alec considered going back to sleep. He wondered if that would even be possible with Max there. But he was tired and those few minutes of sleep had only made him need more. He looked at Max again. "You sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I just needed somewhere new to go. I was goin' stir-crazy ya'know?"

"They're gonna be looking for you any minute." Alec informed Max.

Max nodded.

"And they'll eventually check here." Alec said lifting his eyebrows at Max.

Max frowned, trying to come up with a solution. Then her face became resigned. She looked at Alec again. "They'll find me when they find me." She shrugged. "Now get some sleep, I don't wanna tell you again." She commanded Alec.

"Yes ma'am." Alec said lying down again and closing his eyes. He was asleep in under a minute.

Max looked at her friend with fondness. She sat there until an hour later when Zach found her and reprimanded her as if he was still her CO and dragged her back to medical. Max didn't protest much and was soon back in her bed. After a few irritated comments from Trish Max was alone in her room again. She sighed and decided to stop thinking about the time that had to pass before she could get out of there. That evening Logan stopped by to visit and he spoke to her about a new lead on the cure.

"I think I've found someone who can help, Max."

"Who?" Max asked trying not to get her hopes up.

"There's this guy who used to work for Manticore years ago."

Max became suspicious.

"Then he dropped off the radar -presumed dead most probably." Logan frowned slightly. "But then last night I got a message from one of my contacts whose been on the lookout for anyone who used to work for Manticore. He informed me of this former employee's whereabouts."

"Where is he?"

"He's just appeared in Seattle. I don't know why he's here all of a sudden.

"It has to be some sort of Familiar trap or something." Max said, slightly disappointed.

"I don't think so Max. He was one of Manticore's lead scientists. And if he was working for them, and was involved in creating DNA for you,"

"Then he wouldn't suddenly be joining the Familiars' cause for a transgenic free world, I know what you mean." Max filled in.

"Listen, Max, I think we could have a chance with this guy. If anyone knows about your genetic makeup, it's him."

"Well, how do we get a hold of him?"

"That's gonna be harder. He's obviously had experience with covering his tracks, in the meantime I'll get Asha to help me track him down."

"I'll be outta here tomorrow then **I'll **help you track him down."

Logan shook his head. "It could be dangerous for you Max."

"As if Asha can handle things better than me." Max almost laughed.

"I'm not saying that you can't handle it. I'm saying that it's dangerous for transgenics out there."

"I'm gonna help no matter what you say." Max established.

Logan had expected as much. He smiled at Max's determination and said: "I know."

A/N: So the whole story up to now, according to my dream, has just been about getting them from Terminal City to the forest. Everything besides that has just been characterization and Zack wasn't even in my dream so I just thought I'd add him to the story for some drama. Now that I've gotten this far I'm trying to get back on track with my actual dream.

Please R&R. Thanx to everyone that has!


	7. Mission

**Dream**

By Andy Depp Ackles

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel T_T

RATING: K+?

A/N: Sorry it's been like forever since I've last uploaded any chapters for this story but I was obsessed with a few other things and had to get them out of my system.

**Chapter 7- Mission**

Max walked along the dark forest pathway. It had been a day since she was released from medical but she was still familiarizing herself with everything. She wanted to make sure she knew this forest inside out. If there was a heist gone sideways and the transgenics involved needed a way through the forest, she would have to know exactly where to direct them.

She walked through the forest for awhile until she had memorized every single tree. When she returned to camp most people were already asleep in their tents. So Max put her shark DNA to use and continued to work through the night. She felt she needed to make up for all those days spent just lying in medical. A few hours later the Sun began to rise. Joshua walked into the large tent that Max currently occupied as she tried to find a piece of equipment that she had personally brought over to the new Transgenic Camp herself.

"Hey little fella." Joshua said as Max searched through a pile of junk. She turned around with a smile.

"Hey big fella." She said and then continued to look through the mess.

"What are you looking for?" Joshua tilted his head to the side to try and see what pile she was looking through.

"One of those temperature adaptors." Max looked at the confused expression on Joshua's face. "You know, so that we can go outside without being detected?"

Joshua began to nod. "Ask Mole." Joshua pointed in the direction of another large tent that Mole was in.

"Thanks Joshua." Max said taking his advice. She was going to ask him in the first place but she didn't know when his shift was starting.

Once Max had gotten two devices from Mole, she walked towards Zack's tent. She and Logan had planned to find this doctor guy and take him to Logan's to find out if he could help them. Logan had tracked down the guy the day before and all Max needed to do now was find someone to help her capture him. She hoped that Zack would help her. She entered his tent to find him not there. She wondered where else he would be. His shift didn't start for awhile. Max went back to Mole to ask him where Zack was.

"He's working with a couple other transgenics in the West forest."

'Of course.' Max thought to herself. She remembered the project that they had all started the night before. They had begun to devise traps for any intruder. Everyone who was a transgenic would know about and easily avoid the traps but an enemy would get caught and then the transgenic could get away. She had been walking in the woods the night before to find the most tactical spots for the traps. She had totally forgotten about the work detail that she was supposed to be at right now. Max realized that she had been too distracted with the cure. She rushed over to the West woods.

Alec and Zack had been in the forest digging a trench for half an hour already and they had only gotten halfway to twelve feet deep. Alec and Zack wondered why Max hadn't arrived already. They both had only taken this job to be around her and definitely not to spend some alone time with each other.

Zack's jaw clenched as Alec threw dirt on him again, missing the outside of the pit, only putting more sand on Zack's side. Zack turned and glared at Alec. Alec pretended he didn't notice Zack's death-glare and carried on digging with his back to him. Zack couldn't see the smile on Alec's face but he knew it was there.

Just as Zack was about to hit Alec over the head with his shovel Max arrived.

Zack and Alec sighed at the sight. Max wondered how long they had been digging for as she took off her jacket and reached for a shovel.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of something." Max said jumping into the trench between the two men.

"I'm just glad you got here. Zack was getting a little boring." Alec said.

Zack turned to Alec. "That's it. I'm going to kill him." Zack said taking a step towards Alec.

Max put her hand on his chest to stop him. Then she glared at Alec. "Could you two stop?" She demanded, looking between them. She focused her accusation on Alec, understanding Zack's motives.

The two transgenics stared at each other before looking away. Both too proud to apologize. Max sighed at their stubbornness. She didn't miss the fact that all transgenics seemed to share that trait -including herself.

They carried on digging until the trench was finished and was approximately twelve feet deep. Each one of the X5's leapt out of the extremely deep pit easily. As Max put down her shovel she turned to ask Zack for his help with the cure.

"Wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You want to risk your life to find a doctor for a cure and there's a good possibility that it's a trap set by White?" Zack said, incredulous.

He made Max's plan sound extremely stupid. Alec stood nearby listening to their argument.

"Yes Zack. That's exactly what I want." Max said not being discouraged. She was tired of him always thinking he knew best. "And I don't care how dangerous it might be."

"For some cure so that you and Logan can be together?" Zack said shaking his head at her logic.

"I thought you were over hating Logan?" Max accused.

"Just because I don't want to kill him doesn't mean I trust or like the guy."

Max crossed her arms. "Will you help me or not?" She simply asked.

Zack shook his head. "I won't support your suicide mission Max."

Max's face fell. She had hoped to gain her brother's approval of Logan so many times.

Alec decided now was the time to intervene.

"I'll do it." He said making Max and Zack only aware of his presence then. He hated how he could be so invisible to Max sometimes.

Max gave him one of her extremely rare genuine smiles. "Thanks." Then she glared at Zack again, still talking to Alec. "Meet me at the South forest at seven." Then Max disappeared into the woods.

Alec walked over to Zack.

"I know why you **really** won't help her." Alec smirked at Zack.

"And why is that?" Zack asked crossing his arms.

"Because you don't want her to have the cure. You want her for yourself." Alec said, more serious than before.

Zack shook his head condescendingly at Alec. "Alright. Say those are my reasons for not helping her." Zack said and then leaned closer to Alec. "I know you feel the same way about that cure." Zack saw Alec freeze. "Why are you helping her if you want her for **yourself**?" Zack said repeating Alec's previous unfroze and looked to the floor, searching for an honest answer. Then he told Zack the only reason he had been sticking around in the first place. "Because she needs me."

Zack rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Alec stayed serious. "Look, she might not know it but I help her whenever she needs me. That's enough for me."

"Is it? Is it really enough?" Zack questioned.

"She wants Logan. I can't mess with that."

Zack remembered a conversation that he overheard about Max and Logan and Alec. "She made you her boyfriend to push him away once." Zack stated. Alec wondered where this was going.

"That must've hurt like hell."

"What must've?"

"She used you. You weren't even considered."

"I know." Alec said slowly. "I almost told Logan the whole story once I found out." Alec shook his head at the memory.

"Why didn't you?" Zack asked with honest curiosity.

Alec looked at Zack with uncompromising eyes. "Did you ever think it's what Max wants that counts?" Alec asked rhetorically and then walked past Zack, ending their conversation.

That night Max waited for Alec near the path leading to the main road. She sat on her motorcycle for a few minutes, running over the plan in her head. The had to get to Sector 7, get into the hotel that the doctor was staying at, wait for him to be separated from everyone at the conference he was attending and then kidnap him and take him to Joshua's old house which was now Logan's new house. A pretty simple plan since the hotel's security wasn't the best in the world. Max was fairly confident that it was going to be alright and that there was no trap set for them waiting around the corner. Even if it was -Alec would have her back in any situation. Max focused her fuzzy thoughts and put them into perspective in an instant. 'He's only helping me because that is what everyone in TC would do for one another. We all have each other's backs.' Max wondered where all the mixed feelings for Alec had been coming from recently. Was it because he saved her life so many times? Or the fact that they now trusted each other? Or maybe because he was slightly less irritating. Max took that last part back. No, he was still irritating as hell but she noticed that she now didn't get irritated enough to kill him. It was just more bearable. Max began to smile warmly to herself when Alec arrived at that moment. He had found rope and a black sac that would cover the doctor's head once they captured him. Max's smile disappeared automatically. She wouldn't allow Alec to see her smile like that whilst looking at him (or thinking about him).

"Finally." Max said rolling her eyes.

"You try and find something in this mess of a camp." Alec retorted, getting onto the bike behind Max. "When all the equipment and supplies were moved, they were dumped into a big pile. Transhumans clearly don't know howta' organize." He complained.

Max handed him one of the devices that controlled their temperatures so that they couldn't be detected. Alec took it from her and they both attached them to their skins.

"Do me a favor." Max began.

"Hmm?" Alec's eyebrows rose.

"Shut up."

"Yeah." Alec said putting his arms around Max's waist as she revved the engine to life.

"Alec." Max growled slightly, looking back at her fellow X5.

Alec pursed his lips childishly and adjusted the position of his arms around her waist.

They arrived at the hotel in record time as Max rode her bike at a speed that Alec wasn't even comfortable with. He used the excuse to hold onto Max tighter.

Max parked her bike in a secluded alley behind the tall building. As they walked towards the wall that they were going to scale they noticed that the hotel was nearly the nicest in the whole of Seattle despite its lack of security.

"There." Max pointed to an air vent in the side of the building that was a few stories up.

"Please tell me there's a ladder." Alec whined.

Max rolled her eyes and began climbing. Alec followed suit.

Max and Alec reached the vent within a minute.

"Max wait." Alec said before she could get into the vent.

"What?" Max said getting irrationally irked.

"Let me go in first."

"Why?" Max asked frowning.

Alec tilted his head to the side for a moment as if debating whether or not to tell her. "Because Logan made me promise that I would be the front-man of this mission.

Max sighed. "When did you speak to Logan?" She asked.

"Just before we left." Alec admitted. "He doesn't want you in anymore danger than you already are."

"Fine." Max said, irritated. She let Alec go in first.

They crawled through the vents towards the north side of the building. They were almost at the elevator shafts. Max was beginning to get irritated with Alec's slow pace.

Then they reached the shafts. Alec took the vent cover off and stepped carefully onto a narrow beam that was surrounded by many intricate networks of beams.

"It's been awhile since I've been in one of these. Almost forgot how potentially dangerous elevator shafts are." Alec said as Max balanced on her own beam. There were two main shafts that were surrounded by levels of beams, pipes and ladders.

"Just stay away from the moving elevators and you'll be fine." Max said grabbing onto a pole that was a level higher.

"How far to go?" Alec asked also climbing higher.

"Five stories and then we'll find a network of narrow pathways between the walls of the building." Max said, grabbing onto a beam and pulling herself up.

Alec found a ladder that would get him up to the next level easier than the adjacent pipe. "Pathways?" He asked doubtfully.

"Don't let it's good looks fool ya -it's older than it looks. Like an old house. Spaces between the walls and everything."

Just then Max and Alec heard both elevators begin to move. One came from above Alec and the other from below Max. Alec shared a panicked look with Max and they both jumped and flipped and leapt from their respective sides to get to the middle of both shafts to get away from the coming threats. Max got to the middle platform before Alec. She regained her balance and then noticed that Alec was a level lower and trying to find a way up to the platform that Max stood on, his shaft's elevator getting uncomfortably close. Max quickly lay sideways on the platform and reached her hand out to Alec who leapt up to grab it. Max pulled him up with transgenic strength. Alec climbed up with Max's help just in time before both the elevators passed them in opposite directions. Alec stood next to Max on the narrow platform. They stared at each other with wide eyes while they caught their breaths.

"Oh. Just one of those old houses with dangerous elevators that could squash you. Got it." Alec said raising his eyebrows. The sarcasm calming his nerves momentarily.

They continued to climb higher but they stayed near the middle of the shafts. Once they got to the fifth floor Max looked around for a crack in the east wall of the right shaft. Logan had explained exactly what to look for. Max spotted a dark space to her right. Alec followed her gaze. It looked like there was just enough space for him to walk through.

"Well I would usually say age before beauty but in this case…" Alec smirked at Max before walking into the narrow space in the wall. Max frowned at Alec but decided to let him have his way. She followed close behind. The pathway was pitch black and, even to their highly evolved eyes, eerily dark. Not to mention disgusting. Alec was eternally grateful that he could make out the outlines of every bug that threatened to nest in his hair. "Ugh. How far to go now?" Alec asked getting another spider web off of his face.

"Logan said that it should stop around here." Max said and then she stepped on something that made a disgustingly wet cracking sound. She grimaced and didn't even dare to look down. Alec groaned as another bulging pipe knocked his shoulder. Then he stopped in his tracks making Max bump into him. She sighed angrily. "What now Alec?" She didn't have time for this.

"What exactly did Logan mean when he said it stopped?" Alec asked.

"Why?" Max tried to look over Alec's shoulder. She noticed that the pathway had been cut in half in terms of space.

"Well there's no way we're fitting through there. Looks like Logan's plan was off on that detail." Alec looked at Max and frowned at the exasperated expression on her face. The irritation wasn't aimed at him though it looked as if she was trying to mentally prepare herself for something horrible.

"I can fit through." Max stated.

Alec shook his head. "No ways. I'm not letting you go in there by yourself." Alec reprimanded.

"This isn't negotiable Alec." Max said trying to get past him.

Alec knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her. She pushed past him but got stuck for a moment.

"I knew I should've gone first." Max complained.

"I knew I should've cleaned the pipes." Alec said looking upwards.

"What?" Max asked not sure she heard right.

"I just wish the-pipes were clean." Alec said indicating to the filthy pipes on the walls.

"Shut up!" She laughed, elbowing him in the gut and eventually getting past him. She turned sideways so that she could fit through the narrow space. Alec grabbed her arm before she was gone. "Be careful Max." Both he and Max were surprised that he was using the words that he had once teased Logan for using. "I will." Max nodded.

Alec watched as Max disappeared deeper into the narrow gap.

A/N: This story is finally getting back on track. Please review if you liked this chapter.


	8. Explanations

**Dream**

By Andy Depp Ackles

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel L T_T

RATING: K+?

**Chapter 8-Explanations**

Max made her way along the narrow pathway that had absolutely no natural lighting. She relied purely on her feline night vision yet she still couldn't make everything out. She would sense when, occasionally, something questionable would dangle in front of her face but all she could do was try to duck under it. She didn't have enough space to flick whatever disgusting thing it was away. Just as Max began to wonder how long this was going to take she saw a slight change in darkness ahead. She had come to the end of the path. She studied the dead end in front of her and then noticed a narrow opening in the floor. Logan had mentioned that. She was supposed to go through there and it would take her to the air vents. Max twisted herself so that she could fit through the opening, wondering where Alec had gone in the meantime.

Alec had made it back to the elevator shaft and improvised from there. He was supposed to meet Max at the designated exit if they had become separated. Basic heist rules 101. However he hadn't planned on the fact that they would **actually** be separated. He didn't want to leave her alone in a security patrolled hotel (even if the security was minimal). He hoped that the rest of Logan's plan was sound enough to follow. He had to find a way into the air vents. Alec climbed down one story and made sure that no elevators were coming when he pried the right shaft door of that specific level open. He cringed as he thought of the objections Max would have to this 'dangerous and reckless' plan. He checked that no one was in the corridor before leaving the shaft casually and closing the large metal doors again. He hoped that he would be lucky enough to find a vent entrance before someone noticed him. Luckily for him the level was especially quiet and he found an air vent entrance easily. From there he made his way westwards, hopefully towards the right location. Just then he heard a distant shuffling noise as he turned a corner to see Max ahead of him.

"Max." He said, getting her attention.

She turned around with a 'you shouldn't be here' expression. "Alec! You were supposed to wait back outside!" Max hissed back at him.

"Nice to see you too." Alec said crawling towards her.

"I think I can handle it from here." Max said with glaring eyes.

"I thought you needed help with this mission." Alec countered.

"I thought I did but it seems to be working out fine by myself thanks."

"How're you gonna kidnap the doctor all by yourself and drag him out without being caught?" Alec asked, smugly knowing that she wouldn't be able to answer that.

"I'll find a way."

"No. There are no more arguments about this." Alec shook his head and then looked into Max's eyes. "You need me. Just admit it Max." Alec said, suddenly intensifying the atmosphere with his severity.

Max suddenly looked forward so that he didn't have to see the expression on her face, pretending to be irritated. "Just keep up, okay?" She said continuing forward.

An hour later Max and Alec stood in a tent with the doctor handcuffed and blindfolded, across from them stood Zack and Logan. They had to take him back to the camp because Joshua's house was too far for Max and Alec to take the doctor to on a motorcycle without looking suspicious.

"Why is he so calm?" Zack asked, cautiously walking over to the man.

"Dunno." Max shrugged, tightening her grip on the doctor's arm.

Alec pulled a chair from the desk that Logan currently leaned on. He put it in the middle of the room and took the doctors other arm as he and Max sat the man down.

Logan looked up from the documents holding all the information he could find on the former Manticore employee.

Alec took hold of the edge of the sack that covered the doctors head but paused and looked at Max. The obvious: 'Should I take it off?' conveyed with just one look and a raise of his brow.

"Halfway for now." Max nodded.

Alec pulled the sack up halfway, revealing the man's slightly aged mouth. He was smiling calmly.

"What're you smiling at?" Zack spat. He had an extremely low tolerance for former Manticore employees and this one was no exception.

The man didn't answer. Instead he turned his head in the direction of Zack's voice. All three transgenics frowned not sure what to make of the doctor's relaxed appearance.

"What's his name?" Max asked Logan, not expecting an answer from the doctor.

"It says his name's-"

"Dereck Kerman." The doctor answered, cutting Logan off. "Now could'ya please take this mask off of my face." He asked. "Smells like a sewer." He muttered.

"Haven't ever seen a Manticore doctor so comfortable in the presence of his patients before." Zack commented, narrowing his eyes.

"I have nothing to be worried about." The doctor smiled.

Zack raised his hand but Max stopped him before he could do any damage to the arrogant man.

"Stop." Max looked Zack straight in the eye. "We need him." She said softly.

Zack's jaw ticked under his skin but he nodded once and backed away from him.

Max turned to the doctor. "Before I take this mask off I wanna know a few things." She said confidently.

"What do ya wanna know Max?" The doctor said, surprising everyone.

"How do you know my name!" Max gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Relax. I know all of your names."

Zack, Alec and Logan shared a wary glance between one another.

"How!" Max growled, getting impatient and more than a little annoyed.

"Just take this mask off and I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know." He said, now serious.

Max leaned away for a moment, contemplating. After a few seconds she decided to go along with it and pulled his mask off allowing him to see everything and everyone in the largish tent. The tent was situated in a secluded area of camp. Max had felt it right to keep the doctor as far away from the other transgenics as possible if she were to keep him alive.

The doctor looked around the room. He looked different from the normal type of doctor. He had shoulder length grey hair and had a few different colored beads tied into it. His slightly plump face was spread with shallow lines.

"Those too please." He said, jerking his head in the direction of his rope tied hands.

Alec knelt down and undid the knot. The doctor brought his hands forward and dramatically wringed his wrists where only minimal bruising had occurred.

"Start talkin'." Max commanded.

"Alright. As you know my name's Dereck Kerman. I used to work for Manticore a long time ago. They used some of my DNA for psy-ops creations. I am a psychic of sorts so they felt that I could benefit their 'team'. At first I was excited to work with such a break through in science. Creating life had always been something that fascinated me. But I was naïve. Those doctors and generals that ran the place were terrible people and they wanted to use their 'creations' for other purposes. I hadn't even been there when they had started with the transhumans. They were the first. Then they started with X's and then finally Psy-ops. I only arrived there when they needed my DNA to add in to a few of them."

Alec ground his teeth together. He didn't like the fact that this guy had been a part of Psy-ops.

All the transgenics were silent as they absorbed the information.

"Carry on." Logan said, knowing that he wasn't as affected by this man's life-story as the others in the room.

The doctor took a deep breath, looking out for the reactions of the transgenics, not wanting to offend them in any way.

"So after working there for a few years Sandeman and I decided-"

"Sandeman?" Max asked, suddenly wary.

"Yeah. The one who made all of you. You were like children to him."

"That's enough." Zack spat. "All of you are the same and you're all soulless."

"I can understand why you feel that way Zack and I know that you won't believe me when I say this but most of us started out with innocent intentions. As scientists our goal was to create life. But more than a few got greedy and the government had other ideas for our high security project. Lydecker was sent in as a government official and took over all operations. Sandeman wasn't in control anymore.

We knew that the place had been over-run with corrupt people and we tried to flush the venality and cruelty out but by then we realized that Sandeman no longer had a say in anything. Somehow Lydecker caught wind of the fact that we were covertly trying to get him and others out of power so our lives became endangered. Lydecker was oblivious to the fact that there were familiars though. We were on top of a very long Manticore hit-list. So we got out and split up. It wasn't my idea to split up because my psychic abilities would protect us but he didn't want to take a chance. I haven't seen him since. Ever since then I've never been bothered by Manticore or the Familiars." The doctor finished by looking around at the range of expressions on the faces in the room. They didn't seem to be quite so furious as before. Logan had an interested and slightly curious expression on his face. He wanted to know more about the story and what had been the outcome of Sandeman's departure.

Zack was slightly less angry. He realized that the doctor that sat not two feet away from him did not deserve complete hatred and discrimination just because he was a doctor.'Not all people are the same Zack. Remember that.' He calmly thought to himself. His knew found resolve made his anger reside slightly.

Alec remained in the same position as before, his face painted with the Manticore soldier-mask. The one he wore when he refused to let his emotions get the better of him or more logically the state of mind that would not allow the interrogated to interrogate the interrogator. In all honesty Alec was still edgy about the psy-ops thing but other than that he felt at ease around this man. He didn't carry the same air as the other doctors who were cruel and sterile. Or even the other types who were just scumbags. This one seemed extremely different in nature. A kindness in his eyes.

Max couldn't take her eyes from the multi-colored beads tied into his long dirty-grey hair. While she was listening to his life-history with Manticore she wondered what kind of doctor would wear such things. Another confirmation that he was different? She couldn't let herself trust him yet, however his story seemed honest enough. His eyes didn't betray his guilt. Nor did his respiration patterns or perspiration. Of course there were ways around those sort of things. Maybe he had put some sick psy-ops spell on them already? Doubtful. He was only human. Too human to posses such abilities and too old to be another Manticore pet project. But Max couldn't be absolutely sure. Max walked around to the back of the doctor to check his neck -just incase.

The doctor laughed. "No, I'm not an early prototype of Manticore either."

"Had to make sure." Max stated.

"So what have you been doing since then?" Logan asked, squinting through his glasses at the doctor, trying to get a better view of the strange tattoo on the man's neck.

"I've been very fortunate compared to other's. My…gifts…allowed me to make friends in all different places, and travel all over the world. I've been doing that since then, helping people and learning new things."

"If you had it so good then why'd you come back?" Alec asked skeptically.

The doctor sat up straight and his expression became serious. "I got a call from Sandeman when I was staying in Rome for a few weeks. The number was untraceable and he didn't tell me where he was. He only said that I was needed by one of the X5's in Seattle. I asked which one but he had hung up already. As soon as I got here I had a dream. The dream showed me who I needed to help and why." He finished looking at Max.

Max scrunched her face up. "A dream?"

"You know for such an advanced race you don't have a very open mind. Did you ever think that some things that happen have nothing to do with science and that our world might have something to do with spirituality?"

"Don't tell me you're one of those people? All because a raindrop fell in the ocean ten thousand years ago and a butterfly farted in India you and I are right here right now." Max finished with a smile, sharing a look with Zack.

"I wouldn't rule it out." The doctor laughed at Max's peculiar statement.

"Why are you hiding here?" Joshua said walking in. He froze in his steps as he saw the doctor. A huge grin spread across his face. "Drake!"

The doctor stood up as the dog man gave him a bear hug almost crushing his ribs.

"Joshua. It's so great to see you." He grinned back.

Max, Logan, Zack and Alec were all astounded at what they were seeing. Max had half expected Joshua to recognize him from before and try to kill him.

"Joshua?" Max asked, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that you found Drake?" Joshua asked, smiling cheerfully.

"I didn't know you two knew each other so well." Max's eyes were slightly wide but she started to smile at their reunion.

"You all look angry." Joshua said looking around the room at the occupants. "Drake not bad guy. Friends with father. Friends with Sandeman."

"That's what I've been tryin'a tell them." The doctor looked at Zack who now had a confused expression as well. Alec kept looking between the doctor and Joshua in disbelief.

Logan cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Okay, well now that we've established who you are we need to know if you can do something for us."

"The cure." The doctor nodded.

"So you can get rid of this virus in me?" Max asked, more enthusiastic than before.

"Yes. But not until I run a few of my own tests."

Alec and Zack both narrowed their eyes. They didn't like it when doctors spoke about tests.

"How long should it take?" Logan asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"A week. Two weeks tops. You see I'm not only going to be doing scientific tests. My work doesn't only include medical information but spiritual and psychological tests need to be done too."

"Alright, whatever you need." Max and Logan smiled at one another.

Alec felt his heart rise up into his throat. Possibly along with bile, he wasn't sure.

"But for now do you think I could go and say hi to the rest of the camp? I haven't seen Mole or the others in quite some time."

Joshua smiled again as he looked at Max for permission to steal the doctor away.

Max nodded, trusting that Joshua would know if they guy was up to no good.

Zack walked out of the tent first, remembering that he was late for a shift swap with Luke.

Joshua was excited to show the doctor everything in T.C. so he dragged the man along by the arm. Logan hurried to catch up calling after him. "Dereck, I have some questions about something you said earlier."

"Please, call me Drake."

"Alright."

"So what is it you wanna know?"

"Well you said that you…" Their conversation faded away as they walked away from the tent and through the forest towards base camp.

Max was just leaving the tent after she had picked her jacket up from the desk when she realized that Alec was still standing in the same spot. She turned around in the doorway.

"Alec?"

Alec looked at her as if she had pulled him from a deep thought. "Yeah?"

"You comin' or are you just gonna stand there all night?"

"No I'm comin'." He smirked and walked towards Max, burying the worries he had been thinking about so that Max wouldn't suspect anything.

The two transgenics walked out of the tent following the rest of the group who were already off in the distance.

Max had a sudden thought that gave her an unjustifiable feeling of guilt yet sadness at the same time. She wasn't exactly sure why. All she knew was that she needed to spend more time with Alec. She felt as if a deadline had been set for their new friendship and an invisible timer was counting it down to an end. Max stopped in her tracks making Alec bump into her on the narrow path in-between the forest trees.

"Max?" Alec asked, not sure why she had stopped. He looked around incase there was a sign of danger that he had missed.

Max swallowed and made sure to control her face before looking at him. Then she turned around to face him. "Can you help me with something?" she asked with a pained expression. She was going to make it look like she had to do this out of necessity.

"Alright…" Alec's expression was confused. He wasn't sure what she meant exactly. But the fact that she needed his help was enough for him. He wanted to make the most of the time they had left.

"We need to install cameras for Dix around the forest." Max was shocked that she was actually asking to do a chore with Alec. Hell must really have frozen over. The truth was that no one wanted to climb trees all night. She hadn't even accepted the task herself until she realized that she could ask Alec to do it with her.

Alec shrugged making it seem as though he wasn't overcome with joy. "Yeah, it's not like I had anything' better to do anyway."

"Well don't strain yourself or nuthin'." Max rolled her as she turned to start walking back to base camp again. They had to fetch the cameras from a technical support tent. Alec couldn't help but smile as he followed.

A/N: Alright so I hope you liked this chapter. Took me awhile to write. I've gone about half way with the next already but I probably won't be fast…I have to study for exams L

Let me know if you liked it…Please R&R. I (heart) reviews.

Happy Diwali everyone!


	9. Shift in the right direction

**Dream**

By Andy Depp Ackles

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own Dark Angel T_T

RATING: still K or K+

A/N: Alright my exams have been over for quite awhile now and I didn't write for the longest time but I had an idea to upload a new chapter for every one of my stories and include a bonus brand new story to make up for how long I've taken to upload and to give all the people who follow my stories the only Christmas present I could think of…

**Chapter 9-Shift in the right direction**

Max and Alec had caught up to the doctor, Logan and Joshua. When they got back to the main part of camp all the transhumans had run up to say hi to Drake. Some older generation X's had even remembered him. Mole had decided to throw a mini party for the doctor, using any excuse to let everyone off work early. At around midnight all the festivities were taking place and Logan, Zack, Mole and a few other transgenics and transhumans were standing near the newly lit bonfire to listen to Drake's stories of his travels around the world and what he'd been up to for the past fifteen years. Max and Alec went to get the cameras and slipped out of camp and into the pitch-black woods without anyone even noticing. They fell into step on a fairly wide pathway leading towards the North forest, complete comfort and ease setting the atmosphere between the two transgenics.

"You know, you don't have to help me if you don't wanna. I could get Zack or someone else to help tomorrow." Max said listening to the fading T.C. crowd in the distance.

"No, I want to." Alec said looking down at the ground. "I'm the best at climbing trees and everyone knows it. Prob'ly why they were too intimidated to try." Alec smiled to himself.

"Prob'ly 'cuz they know you belong in one." Max muttered. She laughed to herself as Alec gave her an irritated sideways glance.

They walked for about ten minutes until they got as far out into the forest as they needed to. Max stopped at a tree that stretched high into the sky.

"Alright. This should be far enough." She said placing her hand on its bark and looking up into its branches, determining where the camera would be best positioned for surveillance. They were state of the art and battery operated. No wires were needed, they were as small as they came and they submitted high quality images to their receiver.

"How many?" Alec asked.

"Five." Max said again looking up at the tree, wondering where to place the first. She contorted her legs and then sprang up to grab one of the branches. Alec followed suit on the opposite side of the wide tree. They both stopped when they reached thirty feet high and positioned themselves so that they were opposite one another. Alec watched as Max fastened the first one on. As they got down Alec got an idea.

"I think I have a way to make this go quicker." He smiled mischievously at Max.

Max turned with a curious expression. "How?" She asked slowly.

"Where do the next four go?" Alec asked as he plotted.

"Fifty yards apart…" Max's brow furrowed and she could see the playful expression on Alec's face become more pronounced. He looked at her with a competitive sparkle in his eye as he took two cameras out of the bag and handed her the rest.

"Two cameras, fifty yards apart." He smiled crookedly as his plan sunk into Max's consiousness.

Max smiled a quick, playful smile before a rushed reply: "You're on."

With that Max got a head start as Alec only caught onto the fact that she was willing to play a second later. The two transgenics blurred through the trees of the dark forest, moonlight filtered down in-between the branches as the clouds parted temporarily. Max reached her tree before Alec but was slowed down as the first branch she jumped onto snapped under her weight and she landed on the ground again. She would have to be gentler if she was going to win. Alec, however, had taken his time jumping onto the tree and had made it to his position. They both finished installing their cameras in record time but had made sure they were fastened to the trees correctly before moving on. Alec and Max both didn't bother climbing down but instead fell directly onto the forest floor, landing gracefully on their feet. As they went to their next trees both gained and lost ground respectively. When Alec was almost done with his last camera he called out into the darkness, sure that Max could hear him. "Last one back to camp loses!"

He smiled as he heard Max's reply: "Bring it on pretty boy!"

They both jumped down and began to blur back to camp. They met up on the way, both neck-and-neck and sprinting fast. Max didn't remember the last time she had actually raced someone for fun. She was always running away from or towards someone. Never running for the sake of someone right beside her. Neither transgenic could shake the other. Whenever one would gain ground, the other would increase speed tenfold. Their paths were beginning to collide as the path narrowed. Alec had managed to get in front of Max for a second before she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back, overtaking his lead. Alec stumbled slightly but then caught up again. "Not so fast." He said taking her arm and pulling her back so that he could do the same to her. Max laughed as she fought to brake free from his grip as he pulled her back. Just as he was about to get past her she put her hand on his chest and pushed back but her plan back-fired as Alec took hold of her wrist as he pulled her back with him. Max tripped over her own ankle and fell onto her knees as Alec regained his momentum and sped past her. Max got an idea. "Uh!" She groaned holding her ankle. She saw Alec stop and look at her with a worried expression. Max jolted forward hoping to take advantage of his momentary distraction. She saw the realization dawn in his eyes but she was already past him. He laughed as he called her a cheater and attempted to get ahead again.

Zack stood next to Joshua while they listened to one of Mole's ramblings, a few yards away Logan was deep in conversation with the doctor. Some of the other transgenics (the ones who needed sleep) had gone back to their tents and now mostly the night owls remained, enjoying the glow of the bonfire. They all turned towards the northerly direction of the forest as they heard people approaching at high speed. They tensed until Max and Alec came blurring into vision, laughing and pushing each other childishly. They both stopped when they got to the edge of the bonfire, so caught up in their little race that they hadn't even noticed all the tents and staring people surrounding them.

Logan, along with most of the other people, had a confused expression on his face. The doctor caught Zack's expression. It wasn't so much confusion as it was resentment and disappointment. Resentment when he looked at Alec. Disappointment when he looked at Max. The doctor wasn't exactly sure what to make of the situation.

Max felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of so many people. She and Alec were supposed to be their leaders and it didn't exactly inspire confidence when the people that everyone relied on acted like children. She hadn't meant for practically the whole of TC to catch her fooling around. And with Alec of all people. Their antagonistic relationship was well known and was a subject for much of the gossip that circulated TC.

Alec looked down at Max's slightly embarrassed expression. "Guess it was a tie, huh?"

"You wish." Max muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Alec to hear.

He smiled to himself as he followed Max towards the doctor and Logan.

Zack didn't like how this looked. 494 was getting his claws into Max already. He didn't miss the fact that Max's face had been devoid of all worry for a. Zack knew that it was because of Alec that she was letting loose a bit but all the rest was just irritating. He got an idea and smiled at Max as she walked over.

Drake noticed Logan's intense stare at Alec. He immediately knew that there was a rivalry there. He had already sensed the rivalry between Logan and Zack in the last twenty minutes. And now he could add Alec to their messed up love triangle. Only it wasn't a love triangle anymore…it was more like a strange love square. As Max walked over with Alec close behind the doctor studied their body language. Relationship and body language interpretation was one of Drake's fortes. He could categorize the feelings between each person by each minuscule look or movement. Not to mention the fact that he had the added ability of sensing people's feelings. The gift was weak but when emotions were noticeable enough they would appear. Logan seemed cautious of Zack's intentions. Zack was very protective and wary of outsiders and the doctor knew that a small part of him still considered Logan an outsider. Drake hadn't spent enough time with Max or Alec to know how they felt yet.

"Where'd you get off to?" Zack said slinging his arm around Max's shoulder as he walked with her towards the doctor. He smirked slightly as he caught Alec's attention and their eyes met for a millisecond. It was so quick that the doctor's human eyes almost missed it. Alec's face remained unchanged as he smiled uncaringly, keeping his poker face and not disturbing the happy atmosphere of the bonfire. Max smiled up at Zack. "Installing cameras." She said smugly, proud that she had actually been doing some work.

Drake glanced at Logan's expression. He briefly wondered if the transgenics could hear his teeth grinding together. So Logan wasn't very good at hiding his feelings?

"Now?" Zack asked as his face showed his disbelief.

"Yeah." Max nodded.

"Why?"

"Someone had to do it."

"I thought it was a one man job?" Zack said to Max looking back at Alec.

"Max asked me to help." Alec contentedly answered instead.

They all stopped when they reached Logan and the doctor. Zack removed his arm from Max's shoulder and grabbed a beer that was on a make-shift table next to Logan.

"Hay." Logan greeted Max. "Drake's been telling me some interesting things about the virus."

"Really." Max said slowly looking at the doctor. "Like what?"

"Well for one it dates back to the second century." Logan said with awe.

"Not so much the second, more like the fifth but the earliest strain was from the second century."

"How'd Manticore manage that?" Max asked incredulously.

"Don't forget that the Familiars and their experiments stretch back to BC times. They designed different diseases and viruses for different uses. Logan gave me the paperwork and research you've gathered so far and there's no doubt about it, this was a virus designed for apocalypse purposes."

"Apocalypse?" Zack echoed.

"If this virus mutated into an airborne form it would kill everyone. The Familiars designed it for that purpose."

"That doesn't seem possible. I mean why wouldn't they have used it already?" Alec asked.

"They ran tests. They couldn't modify it to exclude their own DNA. It ended up almost wiping their own people out, and a cure was created."

Max and Logan shared yet another heart warming smile that made Alec want to gag. He had always felt like that whenever they looked into each other's eyes but now the feeling of misery was added to the list of emotions every time he was there to watch them. And now with Zack around, parading his close relationship with Max, even if she claimed he was only like a brother to her, things could change, and with his luck if Logan didn't get her then Zack would.

The doctor tried to see what Max was feeling. His senses tingled slightly, as they usually did when he used his ability.

Mostly she was happy. A whole lot happier than she had been an hour ago. He couldn't tell if it was because of the news of the cure or because of the outing she had with Alec. Could be both. As the doctor tried to make sense of all the emotions that he would have to deal very delicately with, he thought about the one detail he had failed to mention before. Yes, Sandeman had told him to help the X5 but he hadn't meant a cure. He knew that Drake was capable of ironing out problems in peoples' lives and that was exactly what he meant when he had said 'help'. Drake made a decision. He would only do what was best for Max. All the other feelings and admirers would come second. Yes, the cure was supposedly the main goal and it was a very important aspect for solving the 'Familiar' problem but that would just be the disguised vessel for what he would actually be working on.

Later that night when the bonfire was almost dead and most transgenics were in their tents; only a few people remained. Logan had gone to put his exoskeleton on earlier to show Drake. The doctor was very interested in bio-mechanics himself. He'd even studied Zack's eye in what light the bon-fire had provided. The two transhumans that had owl in them were still sitting next to the bonfire, laughing about something that had happened in the command tent that day. Two X7's were running after each other back towards their own tents almost bumping into Mole.

"Sorry." An X5 who was obviously their caretaker said to Mole before she rushed after them. Zack was walking back to his tent, escorting Drake to his own tent on the way. Behind them Logan and Max followed, standing as close to each other as the virus would allow. Mole and Alec were also following.

"You want the last of it?" Mole held out an almost empty bottle of whiskey to Alec.

Alec hesitated for a moment, looking at Max link hands with Logan. 'Latex is just gross.' Alec thought as he replied: "Yeah, why not." and took the bottle from the scaly transhuman, hoping that maybe this one would numb his senses a little more than the last. Why hadn't he chosen to walk in front of them instead, like Zack? Alec knew the guy was a jerk but at least he wasn't masochistic like himself. On the other hand, he was missing out the view of Max from back here. As long as Alec could see her he was happy. Especially if he could get a good view of her ass while he was about it. He'd just pretend Logan wasn't there, that's all. They all came to an open section that was the beginning of the eastern living quarters. Zack pointed at a tent that was twenty yards away to show the doctor where to go. Drake was exhausted from staying up so long for an ordinary. Logan also looked tired.

"Goodnight." Drake said as he walked off towards his tent.

"Goodnight doc." Max smiled at the doctor as the rest echoed her response.

Mole walked away next, muttering goodnight to his transgenic friends and one ordinary acquaintance. His tent was one of the furthest away, closer to the forest's edge, just how he liked it. Max's tent was one of the first tents to the left. As Max stood outside her tent, all three men waited their turn to say goodnight. Zack opened his arms and Max hugged him goodnight. As he stood back he brushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Alec smirked as he saw Logan fidgeting slightly at the gesture. Max turned to Logan with a warm smile. She linked her hands with his gloved ones and looked into his eyes. Zack stepped back to stand next to Alec, reluctantly letting Max have her space with Logan. Alec took a drink of whiskey from the bottle but didn't swallow it. He let the alcohol numb his mouth a bit. Maybe it would be absorbed faster and let him black out the sickeningly sweet look that Max was giving Logan?

Max saw the longing look in Logan's eyes. "It's alright." Max nodded reassuringly to the blue-eyed cyber-journalist. "Maybe in a week we can say goodnight properly."

"Maybe in a week we won't have to say goodnight. I could just go in with you."

Alec and Zack had been glaring at each other when Alec was suddenly shocked at what Logan said and sprayed all the alcohol that was in his mouth all over Zack's face. Everyone suddenly turned to look at him. Max and Logan looked confused. Zack, despite having whiskey and no doubt Alec's saliva all over his face, looked like he was about to laugh. That was also confusing for Max and Logan.

"My bad." Alec said, putting his hand to his mouth, wide-eyed.

Max shot Alec a disapproving frown but then turned back to Logan.

"Goodnight." Max smiled warmly.

"Goodnight." Logan replied, letting go of her hands. He stepped back.

Alec held his arms open with a huge grin on his face. He figured since his life was being ruined he didn't really have much to risk anyway.

Max stepped forward with a devious smile and reached up to flick Alec on the side of his forehead with her index finger. Zack and Logan smiled.

Alec remained smiling, unaffected. He hadn't expected anything but that so he wasn't so upset by the action but he hadn't expected what would happen next. Max suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. Alec was so shocked it took him awhile to respond but when he did he hugged her back just as forcefully. The smiles disappeared from Zack and Logan's faces.

Max wasn't sure exactly what she was doing; she only knew that it felt right at that moment without the whole 'no-touching-Alec' thought process. Had hell already frozen over? Maybe these were apocalypse times after all.

Their hug was bordering on long enough to make Zack and Logan very uncomfortable so Max let go. She didn't want anyone to know that she would have remained in that position for a few more seconds at least.

Alec also let go and looked at Max with the most genuine smile she had ever seen him with. Max smiled back, neither one had even a hint of sarcasm, mischief or tolerance in their expressions.

Logan's brow furrowed slightly. He wasn't sure what he was seeing that was making him uneasy. The feeling reminded him of seeing Alec leaving Max's apartment all those months ago. He knew he was being paranoid and chased the thought away.

Max broke eye-contact with Alec and looked at all three men one more time and then went into her tent not sure what had just happened that made everything in her mind shift a little in the direction that was definitely not Logan's.

A/N: Please send me a 'present' (review) back if you liked it…Gimme your thoughts on the Zack-Vs-Alec-Vs-Logan thing too.


	10. Butterflies

**Dream**

By Andy Depp Ackles

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this beautiful series

RATING: K

**Chapter 10-Butterflies**

Max tossed over onto her stomach, burying her head in her pillow. Why couldn't she sleep? She was definitely tired, bordering on exhausted even. Her shark DNA wasn't the issue either. She was entitled to at least three hours of sleep but as soon as she'd said goodbye and stepped into her tent her brain bounced around her head with thoughts. Not just any thoughts but ones that made her stomach clench and unclench with nerves, stress and anticipation. Max had lain down on her uncomfortable bed and- maybe that was the reason she couldn't sleep? Was her bed that uncomfortable. Max turned onto her back again. It hadn't been this uncomfortable last night. Max took a deep breath. Maybe her bed **was** uncomfortable but that wouldn't explain the little nervous clenches her stomach was making. She needed to stray her thoughts away from what had happened an hour ago. Max took another deep breath, clearing her head and relaxing herself. As she was on the periphery of sleep and consciousness, just like the ten times before, an image of hugging Alec flashed through her mind and her stomach flipped in such a way that made her break out in a cold sweat and awaken again. The same thing carried on for the next forty minutes and by four-thirty Max was so exhausted that she fell into a shallow sleep, her dreams little delusions that tossed and turned as much as she was. All of them focused on Alec.

At five-thirty on the dot Max woke up with an uneasy feeling and then she remembered why she hadn't been able to sleep. She sat up and pushed her still-sweaty hair from her face. She'd have to go and use one of the make-shift, rather unimpressive showers that had been set up in a secluded part of the forest. Hardly any transhumans used them so the chances of them being full were cut down by half however X's really did like their hot water and Max wasn't sure if any would be left over for herself. Maybe if she hurried and got there before anyone else did? It had been a late night for everyone and it was a Saturday which meant most people got most of the morning off. The transgenics that needed to sleep longer would stay in their tents for a while. Max grabbed her bar of soap, towel and blurred out of her tent. It was getting light outside but hardly anyone was up. As Max let the cool morning air clear her thoughts and cool her flushed cheeks she ran past Alec's tent and hoped to God that he wasn't up yet. She had to avoid him as much as possible. She remembered the sleepless tossing and turning that he had caused. It was so crazy that Max was scared. Scared that she was beginning to feel something…something other than the mixture of camaraderie and enmity that she usually felt for Alec. She was a week away from a cure. Her and Logan would finally get what they'd been wanting for so long. And now here she was thinking about Alec. Maybe Kali needed to take a look at her brain 'cuz there was something definitely not right up there.

Alec walked into Command, glad that there was work to be done so that he could come down from his high. A few hours ago he'd hugged Max for the first time. And not just an arm around her shoulder or some half-assed hug that he'd attempted and failed -she'd hugged him back for the first time. She'd been so close and fierce about it that Alec was shocked. Maybe she finally trusted him like she did Zack and Logan? Once she'd gone inside Alec didn't miss the expressions on both Zack and Logan's faces. They were also perplexed. Did they really think that Alec hadn't stood a chance to win over Max's affection at all? They'd underestimated him again. Alec hadn't bothered going to sleep. He knew that it would be a futile process after that so he'd taken a walk and then gone to see if there was anything to be done around camp.

Max let the warm water wash over her face. Thankfully the shower area was completely empty. The time in the shower did Max good as her thoughts ironed themselves out. No, she didn't really like Alec like that. It had just been a scare like the one she'd had two months before. Oh yeah, it'd happened before. She'd gotten particularly close to Alec for a few minutes (mentally and physically) then she'd gotten away from him, gone back to her apartment back at TC and then proceeded to sleep restlessly. She'd woken up the next morning and convinced herself that she was just crazy. It was just because he was holding her hand in front of Logan that one time. It really hadn't meant anything. That next week she had hardly spoken to Alec about anything besides work related stuff. But Max knew that it was silly to distance herself from him now just because of some fleeting feeling or something. She enjoyed his company too much to let that one hug get in the way. And to prove it to herself she'd hug him again some time. Maybe as many times as she hugged Zack. But hugging Alec was definitely different from hugging Zack…Max had to turn the hot water off and let the cold water clear her thoughts now. Although hot water was like her best friend, it was her worst enemy when it came to thinking about Alec. It inspired very inappropriate thoughts. Max calmed down again and was positive that her mind was back to normal. She began to think about the cure and smiled to herself.

"Alec." Alec swiveled around to see Joshua standing in the doorway of Command.

"Hey, Josh."

"Hey, uh, Drake, needs to see you."

Alec creased his eyebrows but got up to follow the seven foot canine out. "Okay."

Alec and Joshua walked into medical and into Trish's office. Trish and Drake stood over some medical equipment lay out across one of Trish's desks.

"What's this about?" Alec asked, eyeing Trish warily. She had a hint of a smile on her pretty mocha face.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Alec but I gotta have a sample of your blood." Drake said apologetically.

"**My** blood. Isn't the cure for **Max**?" Alec said slowly, as if he wondered about the doctor's intellect.

The doctor laughed at the obvious expression on Alec's face. "Yeah, it is but I need a sample of blood from a transgenic that's not infected." The doctor finished with a smile.

Alec looked slightly embarrassed. "Right. I knew that." Trish's smirk became more pronounced.

"Just roll up your sleeve and we'll be done." The doctor said.

Alec looked up at Joshua as if asking whether or not he could trust Drake with a sample of his blood. Joshua nodded. Alec took his jacket off and began to roll up the sleeve of his shirt past his elbow as he sat down.

"Uh, actually could you take care of it for me Trish? I have to find Logan right now."

"I'd love to." She said smiling slyly at Alec.

Alec looked less sure that this was a good idea.

"Thanks, come on Joshua." Drake and Joshua walked out. Alec swallowed.

"You look scared. Relax Alec, I won't hurt you."

"Yeah right." Alec muttered as Trish swabbed his skin with alcohol.

"So how're you doing? You seem on edge lately."

"Why would **I **be on edge?" Alec asked.

Trish looked at him with an obvious expression. "Oh please, I know how you feel about this whole thing."

"What whole thing?" Alec said trying his best to play it innocent. Trish slid the needle into his skin painlessly (to Alec's surprise).

"Max finally getting the cure to her freak virus so that she can be with Logan." Trish stated bluntly.

Alec laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Deny it as much as you want Romeo but unless you speak up now, you're not going to get the fairytale ending that you want." Trish removed the tiny vial of blood and removed the needle. "I'm done."

Alec got up and walked towards the door but stopped and looked back at Trish. "Really, I have no idea what Kali's been telling you but she's lying." Alec smirked and shook his head as he walked out heading back to command.

"Whatever you say." Trish was surprised that she'd gotten through a few minutes with Alec without saying a single jibing remark. They were finally learning some civility in their old age. She knew she'd struck a cord though, so it was true…

Max walked towards the tent considered to be the new command centre. She wondered where Zack was, usually he'd be up by now. Maybe he was there already. The shower had done Max wonders as far as calming her nerves was concerned, no more hideous 'butterflies' threatened to batter her to death from the inside out. Nope, no more butterflies, not for Alec, definitely not for Zack and strangely the butterflies had faded for Logan a while ago too. Max was determined to focus on TC now, even though Drake was busy with a cure, he could work at that while she planned getting her people back to Terminal City eventually. Max walked through the entrance. Zack was working on something, going over plans for another heist? He looked at Max and smiled.

"Hey whatcha workin' on?" Max asked walking towards the table that the papers were spread out across.

"Those floor plans that you were going over a few days ago."

"Oh, right, those. You fix that problem with them yet?"

"No, still not sure." Zack shook his head and frowned in concentration.

Max sensed that Alec was in one of the adjoining tents. She smiled smugly to herself, proud. No butterflies. Maybe just a little pick up in heart-rate but that was acceptable, considering. She calmed that down immediately. Thank God that was over, thank God she wasn't going crazy after all.

Suddenly Alec was looking over Max's shoulder at the floor plans too. His lips right next to her ear. "Yeah, I can't find the problem either." He murmured huskily but not intending to cause the damage that he'd just inflicted on Max. Her heart-rate sped up to scary rates and the damn butterflies were back. Max wondered how he'd managed to sneak up on her like that. She turned to look at him without thinking. She needed to know if he could hear her heart going crazy. As she looked at him she noticed the crease between his eyebrows and the glance he made at the spot where her heart would be. Max mentally cussed. He had noticed and now he was trying to make sense of it. It wouldn't be long before- Max saw the smile form on his face with confusion. Why wasn't he smirking with pleasure? Instead he was smiling with his eyes as well as his mouth and he looked pleasantly surprised. Max quickly thought of what to do in this strange situation. She turned away before the length of their stare became weird. "Alec don't sneak up on me like that." She saw his smile falter from the corner of her eye. She'd successfully diffused the situation for now. 'Hold it together soldier! What are you thinking?' Max thought to herself as she calmed her heart-rate. Making Alec believe that she was only startled would require her to decrease her heart rate immediately. Even if she could do that the butterflies were persistent.

Alec listened to Max's heart-rate slow to it's normal pace. Damn. Just when he thought that he was the cause of that. He caught the relieved look on Zack's face. He'd also heard it all. But had he seen that slight flush to her face? Alec was a little confused by that. Was she embarrassed that he'd caught her off guard like that or because he'd had some sort of effect on her? He'd have to test his theory out again later. Getting the jump on Max wasn't easy though. If he wanted to sneak up on her she'd have to be distracted.

After what had happened earlier that morning Zack was losing hope. Would Max ever think of him as anything more than a brother? As Zack leaned over the plans with Max standing next to him and Alec on her other side he tried to focus on his work. He wouldn't push it if it wasn't meant to be. And now with the cure looming ominously on the horizon he knew that not even Alec stood much of a shot. Zack saw Alec brush arms with Max as he leaned past her to point at one of the entrances to the building plans they were currently studying. He'd heard Max's surprise at Alec's voice. But that was all it was, surprise, nothing else thankfully. Zack hoped.

"What about over here." Alec pointed at the side entrance of the building.

"I don't think so." Max frowned in concentration. She wasn't going to think about Alec anymore. She realized that by over thinking it she was romanticizing the whole thing. She was going to concentrate. For now at least.

Logan woke up to the sound of people walking past his tent and talking to one another. It was morning but Logan wondered just how late it was. He hated to leave when the doctor was busy and Max was here but he really needed to get back to his current eyes-only mission and to move all his equipment back to his old apartment. Things had calmed down enough for him to find the funding and fix the place up. Of course he'd been discrete about it and updated his security big time. Max had helped him a few days ago but he needed to finish up.

In the next hour Logan went to personally thank Joshua for letting him stay there, Drake took some of his blood quickly and then he went to tell Max he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Hopefully the doctor would have made some progression by then.

A/N: I've imagine what I'd write for this author's note for over eight months now. I guess I just want to say sorry to all the people following my stories. I've been extremely distracted. You can blame Kpop and hot Korean singers for that.

I'm trying hard to get back into my Malec'ness so pray for mee! Malec is still my fav couple in the fanfic kingdom! I shan't give up on them.

R and R (you may shout at me for taking so long with this or you may even give me inspiration to write) whatever it is I welcome it.


End file.
